The Way Things Should Be
by Maayacola
Summary: Videl is sick and tired of waiting for Gohan to make the first move towards being 'more than friends'. She teams up with Bulma, Chi Chi and Vegeta to nab the guy of her dreams! Part 2 Chapter 3. I know I'm slow! I know! GOMEN!!!!!
1. Why Videl Should Avoid People Named Afte...

The Way Things Should Be  
  
A Gohan & Videl Romantic Comedy  
  
By: Maia McWilliams  
rain_bunni@hotmail.com  
  
Rated: Teen  
  
Notes: I don't know how long this is going to be, and I don't know how long it's going to take, but I appreciate all the people who are helping me with this fic, and I want everyone to know that this fic might be over a hundred pages at completion. For some, that isn't a lot, but for me...Okay, and now, on to the fic...one important notice, however. This fic is going to be separated into three parts: 'High School', 'College', and 'The Way Things Should Be: A Finale'.  
Enjoy!  
  
  
Part One: High School  
  
  
Chapter One: Why Videl should never ask for help from people named after underwear.  
  
Videl Satan was singing in the shower as she washed up. In fact, she had been singing before she got into the shower, and before the time before she had got in the shower, too. It was frightening the neighbors, and the butler had been quite startled when the unfamiliar ring interrupted his favorite episode of 'Yan Can Cook'.  
  
You may be wondering what on earth could cause Videl Satan, daughter of the Champion of Earth, and protector of Satan City, to sing. Or, you may be wondering what all this singing is leading up to. Either way, Videl was singing because she had given herself a mission.  
  
Now, this was not just ANY mission. This was a mission of grave importance, one that could make or break her high school career.  
  
It all started one lovely evening as Videl sat watching one of her favorite television programs. It was a very funny program, and Videl laughed the whole way through, but when it was over, she had no one to laugh about it with, which depleted the total funniness of it all and created a really long run on sentence. Soon, after much thinking (a total of 7.291 seconds), Videl came to the conclusion that she was lonely. And not the I-need-a-pet lonely, either. She was what could only be defined as I-need-a-boyfriend-to-cuddle-with lonely.  
  
There was only one problem. The only boy she wanted to be her boyfriend was the shy, to polite to be human, adorable Gohan Son. Of course, the boy was ignorant of the fact that he was the object of such devotion from one very feisty girl named Videl. He was a clueless male(TM), something that all girls know and love. Yet, when after countless hints, most clueless males(TM) catch on that a girl like them. Of course, if Gohan were the average clueless male(TM), we wouldn't have this story.  
  
And so, Videl Satan had her mission. She was going to make Gohan Son fall in love with her.  
  
After she finished her shower, she walked over to her armoire and pulled out a simple white shirt and blue leggings. She ran a brush through her short hair, did a couple martial arts stretches, and slipped on her shoes.  
  
If she was going to complete her mission successfully, she was going to need the aid of Gohan's longtime friend, Bulma Briefs.   
  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Videl found Bulma Briefs, president of Capsule Corporation, mother of one, and wife of the most annoying man on the face of the earth, in her study prodding a mangled remote control. Beyond Bulma, through an open door, Videl could see the usually white and blue living room covered with couch stuffing and black soot.  
  
"What the heck happened in there?" Videl asked, her royal blue eyes showing just how frightened she was to no the answer.  
  
"Vegeta and Trunks got into a fight over the remote control."  
  
"What?! Then why is the entire living room practically destroyed?" Videl exclaimed, her eyes as wide as saucers.  
  
Bulma looked at Videl, contemplating what to say, realizing that Gohan had told the girl next to nothing about himself, and the whole part about him being an alien had just never come up. "You just…wouldn't understand. So…" Bulma started to change the subject, "what brings you here, Videl? Some problems in yours and Gohan's relationship?" It was said teasingly, and Bulma expected the young girl to vehemently deny that she and Gohan were involved in a relationship as she usually did.  
  
"Actually, Bulma, the problem is the LACK of a relationship."   
  
"Huh?! What was that? You wouldn't happen to like our little Gohan-chan, now would you?" Bulma asked teasingly.  
  
Videl sighed. "I'm not stupid and I'm not blind."  
  
"Gohan's not stupid or blind either. I'm sure he realizes what a great girl you are, Videl."  
  
"Yes, he may not be, but he's PAINFULLY shy and polite…" Videl paused and Bulma nodded in agreement. "Now, I'm not a terribly patient girl, and Gohan's not especially outgoing, so I need to make the first move…and…Ineedyourhelp."  
  
Bulma raised an eyebrow. As she looked across the table at the proud, strong-willed girl sitting there, she knew she would never, EVER, have this opportunity again. Therefore…  
  
"I'm sorry. I couldn't quite understand you there. Would you mind terribly if I asked you to repeat it?"  
  
Videl scowled as the aqua haired woman assumed a smirk strongly reminiscent of that of her husband. She took a deep breath to calm her rage. "I need your help."  
  
Vegeta chose that moment to walk into Bulma's study. "That stupid son of yours drives me crazy, woman," he said, scowling.  
  
"If I remember correctly Vegeta, it takes two to tango. He's your son too. Besides, you're the one acting completely immature."  
  
Videl thought back to the beginning of the conversation and a thought slipped out of her mouth, unhindered. "You had a fight with your son and blew up the living room?"  
  
  
Vegeta's already present scowl deepened, and Videl took that as a yes.  
  
"Vegeta-san? Sir?" she asked tremulously .  
  
"What," he demanded.  
  
"If you don't mind my asking, sir, what DID you want to watch?"  
  
"WWF Wrestling."  
  
"Oh," Videl said as he left the room.  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes and turned back to Videl. "Before I can help you, I need to see how bad the problem is."  
  
Videl nodded.  
  
"So here's what we'll do…"  
  
After Videl heard the plan she smiled grimly, and stood, preparing to leave. "Thank you, Bulma. But do we really need to bring Chi Chi into this?"  
  
Bulma nodded solemnly. "So be it."  
  
After Videl had left, Vegeta stepped part of the way into the room and leaned against the door frame. "She's a good mate for the brat, I think."  
  
"Me too, but I'm worried about how she'll react when she finds out Gohan's not exactly human."  
  
"She likes the brat too much for that to matter, I think." Trademark Vegeta grin ensues. "Why is beyond me."  
  
Bulma slapped him on the arm. "You're an arrogant bastard, you know that?"  
  
"Of course I am. I'm a prince-it's required."  
  
"Whatever," Bulma said as she stood on tiptoe, preparing to kiss him…  
  
"EWWW!! Mom! Dad! Not in front of delicate young eyes such as my own!"  
  
Bulma's eyes took on an evil glare. "That stupid son of yours drives me crazy, man."  
  
"He's right. Let's take this somewhere else," he growled as he led her to their bedroom. Bulma giggled. 'I love it when he gets like this!'  
  
"EEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!"  
  
*****  
End Chapter 1 


	2. Why Gohan Should Avoid Girls With Fangs.

The Way Things Should Be  
Part 1 Chapter 2  
  
Note: Timeline...Well, this just screws the timeline. Because, I don't like technicalities. There has been no martial arts tournament yet, and Videl has no idea Gohan knows martial arts. And no idea the Great Saiyaman is Gohan... BUT, Videl and Gohan are best friends...um...that's all the glitches so far... Don't worry, Chi Chi will be back in character reallllly sooon.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: Why Gohan Should Be Scared of Girls With Fangs.  
  
Gohan awoke with a splitting headache. Nothing unusual about a headache, right?  
  
Gohan knew he only got SPLITTING headaches when someone was plotting against him. And he bet he knew who.  
  
'Bulma'.   
  
Bulma was the only one devious enough to pull off a plot so intricate, and masterfully planned as to give him a SPLITTING headache.  
  
Gohan knew the chances he was right went up about 45.7 percent when he saw Bulma and Videl talking to his mother at the kitchen table.   
  
It would be just like Bulma to try and mess with what was between himself and Videl...  
  
WAIT A MINUTE!! There was nothing going on between himself and Videl besides very good friendship, was there?  
  
I mean, the fact that Videl was being rather touchy feely of late was just imagination on his part, right?  
  
Gohan roused himself from his thought when he noticed the stares of all three women. And they weren't looking at his face.  
  
Mentally, Gohan cursed. He wasn't, I repeat 'wasn't', wearing a shirt.  
  
**The authoress buts in at this point to say: Yum.**  
  
He squeaked and ran back upstairs. And like all guys, still neglected to put on a shirt. He promptly fell back asleep.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Videl still held her tea cup a centimeter from her lips. If one looked very closely, they might see the light bit of drool at the corner of her lips.  
  
Bulma sighed. "Well, that was strange."  
  
Chi Chi looked worried. "Do you think he heard anything?"  
  
Bulma laughed. "The boy looked almost dead to the world, Chi Chi. I don't think he could hear his own thoughts."  
  
Videl sighed. Both women looked over towards her. "You know, the girls got a point," Bulma said.  
  
Chi Chi looked confused. "But she didn't SAY anything!"  
  
"That look said it all. It said: My my, what a fine hunk of beef!"  
  
"It did?"  
  
"Indeed."  
  
"I had no idea Gohan was that physically fit!" Videl said, still zoned out.  
  
Bulma and Chi Chi shared a confused glance. Why hadn't Gohan told the girl anything about himself?! Surely as his best friend, she deserved to know...  
  
Videl suddenly came out of her zen-like state. "You see? He's just to shy to make the first move! I've got to do something!"  
  
"So why do you need us?" Chi Chi asked.  
  
"I just need...the right situation."  
  
Bulma nodded sagely. "True. What do you think, Chi Chi?"  
  
"Well, actually, I think I have an idea that just might work..."  
  
"Really?" Videl asked, eager to hear what the great mother of Gohan had to say.  
  
"Do tell, Chi Chi," said Bulma, taking a sip of tea before leaning forward, focusing intensly on her dark-haired friend.  
  
"Well..."  
  
She related her plan to the two other occupants of the room in a hushed whisper.  
  
"Wow," Videl said. "That's brilliant!"  
  
Bulma's eyes sparkled. "That just might work..."  
  
  
****  
  
  
Bulma sat at her desk at home, typing up a few documents for work. Her son Trunks was playing a game of sorts with action figures on the floor.   
  
Bulma didn't pay much attention to them, figuring it was innocent enough.  
  
Big mistake.  
  
Vegeta chose that moment to walk in. He saw his son playing on the floor and his eyes narrowed dangerously. "Woman, why in the hell is my son playing with a 'Great Saiyaman' toy?!"  
  
Trunks looked up. "The Great Saiyaman is so cool! He swoops in like BAM! And then, POW, and the BANG! And then he leaves and gets all the chicks."  
  
Bulma raised a brow. "Chicks? I wonder where you learned THAT word..."  
  
Vegeta cleared his throat. "How's your project with the brat coming along?"  
  
"Oh, Chi Chi had this GREAT idea..."  
  
"Uh oh."  
  
"Shut up, Vegeta."  
  
"Make me."  
  
"Oh, I will..."  
  
"EWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Must you insist on traumatizing my childhood?!"  
  
  
***  
  
  
Gohan's headache had eased up after Bulm had left, yet he still hadn't gone downstairs. He ran his fingers through his hair and came down the stairs just as Videl was getting up to leave.   
  
"Oh, Gohan! I was just going!"  
  
"Aww...but.."  
  
"Don't worry, I'll be back tomorrow! Your mom's got some stuff she wants me to help you do around the house."  
  
"And you don't mind?"  
  
"No, of course not! I love helping out your family!"  
  
Gohan blushed.  
  
Videl smiled. She knew the key words that would lead to Gohan seduction success. And she did, after all, like helping his family.  
  
"Bye Videl!" Chi Chi called out as Videl walked out, Gohan trailing behind her. "Good luck with GSD tomorrow!"  
  
"GSD?" Gohan asked, confused, as he walked back into the house after Videl took off in her yellow helicopter.  
  
Videl smiled as she drove back to Satan City. "Yes indeed. Gohan Seduction Day will be a big success!" Fangs glittered.  
  
End chapter!!  
  
Note: What evil plan lurks in the corners of my mind? Find out in our next 'action' packed chapter!! hehe! 


	3. Why Videl Should Avoid Women With Frying...

Note: Yes. I am insane. And...No, I don't like to torture Gohan...what ever gave you that idea?....And I don't purposefully make Gohan lose articles of clothing...Silly you! *whistles innocently*  
  
Sorry this took so long to get out. I was very busy. Lalala.  
  
Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I really, really appreciated it! I'm really sorry to people I'm supposed to email...My email isn't working it's best right now...I'm using someone else's computer... And Gerry, I agree with the whole bad-gt-outfit-caused-by-childhood-trauma thing about Trunks. Just mentioning it.  
  
Enjoy the next installment!  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Three:  
  
Why Videl Should Avoid Women With Frying Pans...  
  
  
Videl arrived bright and early the next morning...AKA noon. It was Gohan Seduction day, and she felt that there was, indeed, a plan to carry out. She cheerfully knocked on the door to the Son house, and a hectic looking Gohan answered the door.  
  
Videl struggled to contain her laughter. Gohan was wearing pink polka dotted spandex panties, and a white T-shirt.  
  
Gohan looked amused...far to amused about his current predicament.  
  
Videl looked past Gohan to see Goten perkily running around chanting in a sing-song voice. "I stole Gohan's pants! I stole Gohan's pants! Gohan wears pink undies! Gohan wears pink undies!"   
  
As she could no longer contain her amusement, she fell to the ground, laughing maniacally. "Gohan...you're wearing pink underwear...AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"  
  
Videl watched through the corner of her tear-clouded eyes as Gohan scowled. "Yeah, yeah, laugh it up...Don't mind me...I have no feelings, and hell, I'm already mortified beyond belief! A beautiful girl laughing at my underwear doesn't hurt!"  
  
This only caused Videl to laugh harder. "Gohan...stop! I...can't...breathe...*gasp*!!!"  
  
"Good. Serves you right! How dare you laugh at my misfortune!"  
  
Videl was turning blue from lack of oxygen."You...are so mean! I'm...dying!"  
  
Gohan frowned. "Techinically, you won't die. You'll just pass out, and then you'll start to breathe again."  
  
"Thanks Mr. Science Nerd. I'm glad to know you'll always be concerned about my health."  
  
"Actually, I'm just waiting to get revenge. I can't do that if you die."  
  
"True."  
  
Gohan sighed. "So...come on in while I go git myself some pants." He scowled again. "Apparently mine were 'laughed off'."  
  
"Well, at least I know you're not compensating for something with all your smarts!" Videl said, raising her eyebrows seductively.  
  
"Oh my god, you did not just SAY that to me. Oh my god, oh my god." Gohan said, freaking out.  
  
Seeing Videl about to go off into another laughing fit as his brother ran around the house with his pants, Gohan retreated up the stairs.  
  
Videl surveyed the house, as she wiped away her tears of glee. "Chi Chi!" She called. "I'm here!"  
  
Chi Chi came bustling out of the kitchen with a frying pan in hand. "Hello dear! Here so early?"  
  
"Yes, indeed. I plan to carry out the plan perfectly!"  
  
Chic Chi's eyes sparkled. "Soon, I'll have grandchildren!"   
  
Videl wondered if fushia was a natural face color, or if she needed medical attention immediately.  
  
Coming back from lala Land, Chi Chi looked around. "Where did that son of mine get to?"  
  
Pulling on one of her infamous pigtails to keep from laughing, she simply pointed to the woman's younger son as explanation.  
  
The young Goten was still laughingly chanting in a sing-song voice. "I stole Gohan's pants! I stole Gohan's pants! Gohan wears pink undies! Gohan wears pink undies!"  
  
Chi Chi shook her head. "Oh my."  
  
  
***  
  
  
Bulma woke up feeling surprisingly refreshed about 12:30 pm. Surprisingly, because, to put it bluntly, she hadn't gotten much sleep. She smiled fondly at the still sleeping Vegeta. "He certainly is a good little love monkey, isn't he?"  
  
She put a robe on and tied her hair into a ponytail. Trunks was sitting on a stool in the kitchen when she walked in, playing with his Great Saiyaman toy. He looked up anxiously.  
  
"Is daddy still asleep?"  
  
"Yes. Don't worry, I won't tell him about your action figure, silly."  
  
"I wasn't worried about that. I just didn't want anymore of that lovey dovey 'lets-try-an-traumatize-our-only-son' stuff."  
  
Bulma sighed as she put a pot of coffee on. "Kids just say the darndest things."  
  
"So anyway, can Goten come over today?"  
  
"Yeah, and speaking of which, I wonder how things are going with Gohan and Videl..."  
  
She called Chi Chi on the phone and a short conversation about the unfortunate pants accident followed. Bulma found it highly amusing.   
  
"So what did Videl think of the whole incident?"  
  
"She found it highly amusing..."  
  
"I'm sure..."  
  
"Oh, well, I'd better go. Plenty of work for the kids to do! Wink, wink, nudge, nudge!"  
  
"Indeed."  
  
  
***  
  
  
Gohan came back downstairs, fully clothed *snicker* and ready to work on the specific chores his mom had planned for him and Videl.  
  
Videl was already filling a bucket with warm soapy water when he entered the kitchen. "What's on tap for today, Videl? Got any instructions so far?"  
  
"Your mom wants us to clean out the deathtrap you call a closet that's down the hall, and then wash the shelves. THen she want's us to organize everything."  
  
A huge sigh echoed through the room. "Ohhhhh...kaaaay."  
  
Videl smiled perkily. "Let's get started, ne?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
  
***  
  
  
The closet had been cleaned out, and Gohan hadn't even broken a sweat. Videl was a little tired, but mostly, she was just surprised at how large the closet was without all the stuff in it. "Geez, are you guys packrats or something?"  
  
"Not really. This is all just stuff that belonged to my father."  
  
"Yeah, I don't really know all that much about your father."  
  
"He's dead."  
  
"Ohhh..." Videl looked over to see an almost hard look at Gohan's face. "I'm sorry."  
  
"It's been seven years. I really should get over it."  
  
"I lost my dad seven years ago, too. I hate the publicity of the cell games."  
  
Gohan looked surprised. "Yeah?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
And then, power went out.  
  
And the closet door closed.  
  
"Oh damn!" Gohan whispered. "That door can only be opened from the outside! It automatically locks!"  
  
Videl, having known that, feigned shock. "Oh no!" She cried out. "What are we going to do?!"  
  
"We'll just have to wait until my mom comes and gets us. Hopefully, it'll be soon."  
  
Videl smirked. 'Trust me Gohan, it won't be too soon.'  
  
"Gohan," she whispered.   
  
"Yeah?" He replied.  
  
"I'm scared of the dark." And Videl jumped into his arms, her body uncomfortably(for poor Gohan's sake) close.  
  
Gohan, jumping back in frightened surprise, tripped over a bucket. Quickly righting himself, he blinked in surprise as Videl's confused blue eyes gleamed slightly in concern in the darkness.  
  
Videl smiled coyly, thanking the gods that be that it was dark. She wrapped her arms around his waist.  
  
Gohan's eyes bulged as he felt Videl's warm...chest press into his side. He gulped audibly, inwardly thanking the gods that be that it was dark, and that certain...reactions couldn't be seen.  
  
"Videl?" He asked in a pained voice. "What are you doing?"  
  
Using her most pitiful I-know-I'm-strong-but-I-need-a-big-strong-man-to-protect-me voice, Videl sniffled. "I'm getting closer to you so I don't have to feel so scared."  
  
"Does it have to be...," He said choking a bit, "Quite that close?"  
  
Smiling in triumph, Videl began her most useful tactic...the Guilt Trip. A tactic known by all women, used to sway the direction of the converstion in her favor.   
  
"Does it repulse you to have me this close?"  
  
"Oh, no...it far from repulses me."  
  
"What do you mean? Am I making you uncomfortable?" Videl asked, feigning innocence.  
  
"Yes, actually....veeeery uncomfortable...." He muttered to himself, unaware that Videl had heard him.  
  
The two of them sunk to a sitting postion on the floor.   
  
'This is gonna be one hell of a day.' Gohan thought anxiously.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Chi Chi stood truimphantly outside the closet door, the frying pan she had used to 'accidentally' close the door still in hand. "I, my friends, am a genius!"  
  
  
End Chapter.  
  
Note: Mwahahahahaha. Tell me, was that a little cruel to poor Gohan? Wait until next Chapter!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! 


	4. Why Gohan Should Avoid Closets.

Note: Hey...I know I'm crazy, you know I'm crazy, lets all be crazy. And sense I've been neglecting a disclaimer...I don't own Dragon Ball Z. Oh, and this Chapter is for all the people who love to see Gohan torture. *smooch* to you all.  
  
Oh, and by the way, let me know if you find the fic a little too inappropriate for PG-13...I think I'm keeping it in the boundaries.  
  
Joke Poll(as in--this will have no effect on the story. I'm just a little curious..):   
  
Gohan should...  
  
1) Wise up a little. He's a smart boy.  
2) Remain oblivious to Videl's obvious attraction.  
3) Change his underwear color preference.  
4) Make like a bunny rabbit with Videl on the couch.  
5) Ditch the facade. He knows she wants him, baby, yeah.  
  
And now...  
  
Chapter Four.  
  
  
Why Gohan Should Avoid Closets At All Costs.  
  
  
Gohan licked his lips. This...was not good.  
  
An hour had passed with him and Videl in a dark closet, and it was really getting hard for him to control his Saiyan urge to punch a hole through the wall and run screaming from his best friend.  
  
Why, you may ask?  
  
Videl was covering more of him than his T-shirt. And he was, admittedly a teenage boy with normal teenage hormones. Not a normal teenage boy, but the hormones were intact.  
  
And when your very attractive, very available, and very much all-over-you female best friend is all over you, you might be a little bit...uncomfortable, to say the least.  
  
He managed to contain a gasp as Videl's hand travel up his arm and under his T-shirt to his shoulder, before slooooooowly dragging her hand back down.  
  
'Hold very still, Gohan, very still.' He told himself, tensing his muscles and resting his back against the wall. 'Come on mom, get me out of this situation!'  
  
  
***  
  
  
Chi Chi hummed to herself in the kitchen, cooking a few of Gohan's favorites for dinner. Goten was out of her way, at last, and over at the Briefs home with Bulma's son, Trunks. As for her older son...  
  
She wondered briefly how Videl was fairing in that closet with Gohan.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Videl inwardly growled. She had tried every seduction trick she knew! The boy either had incredibly amazing self control, or he was a rock!  
  
Well, she knew he was a rock PHYSICALLY, but she was thinking more along the lines of his hormones...  
  
And Gohan just wasn't reacting! What would it take to get THROUGH to this boy that 1) She was very attracted to him, 2) She really liked him, and 3) She wanted him to like her!  
  
At this point in time, Gohan was beginning to sweat. He wondered briefly if Videl had any idea what she was doing to him at all.  
  
'Probably not...After all, we are just friends, and I don't consider myself all that attractive...' (AN: *Yeah right. Gohan=oneofthesexiestmenalive. Thank you very much)  
  
He sighed audibly, causing Videl to look up at him. She noticed the sheen of sweat on his face, the twitching of his right hand, and the skittish look in his eyes.  
  
Well, perhaps her seduction gambit wasn't so bad after all...  
  
  
***  
  
  
"So Trunks, why are we avoiding the top floor of your house so much?"  
  
Trunks sighed. "Well, it's a long story that's really kind of short."  
  
Goten raised an eyebrow, before breaking into the ever famous grin. "Why don't you tell me it then, if it's a long story that's really kind of short."  
  
"My parents traumatize my early childhood, frequently making out with each other in my field of vision."  
  
"Hubba-wha?"  
  
"My parents disgust me."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"That must suck."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
A voice echoed from upstairs. "Oh, Vegeta!"  
  
Goten and Trunks looked at each other. "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!"  
  
  
***  
  
  
Gohan had tried to shake her off twice after the power had come back on. The soft smell of her hair was intoxicating, and her overall close-ness was driving him insane! Videl faked sleep, resulting in a skittish cry from Gohan. "Oh, please, oh please...I can't take it anymore!"  
  
He realized that if he didn't seperate himself from the girl soon, he was going to be in a highly embarrassing situation.  
  
Even more highly embarrassing than pink underwear.  
  
He carefully extracated himself from Videl's tight grip, and broke the door down.  
  
Videl,'waking up', looked at the splintered remains of the door in awe as Gohan ran up the stairs and into the bathroom.  
  
A few seconds later she heard the shower turn on. She smirked. She was willing to bet the water was cold.  
  
Chi Chi came out of the kitchen, wondering what news Videl would offer. "I was this close--" Videl held up he index finger and thumb barely a centimeter apart. "This close to breaking him down. And then he broke the door down."  
  
"Oh my."  
  
"I'm very sorry about the door."  
  
"Oh, it's okay. Destruction of property follows my boy around like a lost puppy."  
  
Videl looked surprised. "He really doesn't seem like the destruction-of-property type."  
  
Chi Chi sighed. "He can't help it." Her eyes roamed the room before landing on an object in the middle of it. And she began to laugh.  
  
Videl, turning her gaze to where Chi Chi's was, began laughing as well.  
  
Because there, in the middle of the floor, lay Gohan's pants, complete with the torn seams where they had been torn right off the youth.  
  
And that, my friends, is pretty damn funny.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Bulma sighed as Chi Chi and Videl explained the situation. "Well, we need another plan."  
  
Vegeta, who was also in the room (on the bed...wearing his skivvies...)coughed pointedly.  
  
"Yes, Vegeta?"  
  
"Well, woman, I just might have an idea."  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
Smirking that oh so familiar smirk, Vegeta put a hand up to his chin to stroke it thoughtfully.  
  
"Yes, indeed. I just might have a plan. But, we might have to bring the chibis in on it."  
  
"Goten and Trunks?" Videl asked over the line.  
  
"Yes. Kakkarot's first brat is in for quite the surprise if all goes according to my plan..."  
  
He smiled evilly as he explained the detailed.  
  
Bulma looked thoughtful. "You know, that could work. We've tried the physical attraction technique...this time, lets appeal to his 'feminine side'."  
  
Vegeta chortled. "Feminine side? I always knew he would be a girly man," he said after Bulma had hung up the phone.  
  
"Vegeta, you insult to much."  
  
"You talk to much. Can't you think of better things to do?"  
  
"Indeed."  
  
(AN: Indeed is my favorite word. Can you tell?)  
  
  
***  
  
  
Gohan, in his cold shower, felt another headache coming on.  
  
  
End Chapter.  
  
Well, *twinkle* Another chapter! Yay! Two in one night! I'm on a roll! Now I just have to update my stupid webpage...  
  
Did I spell Kakkarot right? I'm pretty sure I did... Lalala.  
  
Gohan is mentally tortured again in our next exiting installment! And why are Trunks and Goten involved? You'll see...  
  
MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. Why Videl Should Avoid the Great Saiyama...

Note: This will be a strange chapter. Very Strange. Gohan...Videl...Back in school...oh boy! Sounds like fun, eh? Yes indeed.   
  
It's amazing how much I use the word indeed. Best word, yep yep? Gerry agrees with me, too.  
  
  
Well, this chapter is kinda serious. *sigh* But it still has a few funnies! I just needed to advance the romance a little and establish that Gohan is not a piece of eight inch concrete-- that he has emotions, feelings, depth, and pink underwear.  
  
And I wanted him to tell Sharpener off. What's Sharpener's last name, again?  
  
Urk. Oh yeah! And, I wanted to bring Saiyaman back into the picture...  
  
Thanks for the reviews! You guys make me feel so special...*twinkle*  
  
BTW, 'Videl and Puar'...There might just be a citrus-y side story. But something that the readers can skip and still understand the story. That way many people can read the story, ne?  
  
  
Now..Important notes: Saiyaman makes an appearance. VIDEL IS UNAWARE OF SAIYAMAN'S TRUE IDENTITY. *ahem* Now that that's cleared up, lets begin, shall we?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Why Videl Should Avoid Saiyaman.  
  
  
Alright. Gohan admitted it. He hated the way Videl looked at Saiyaman. It made him writhe with jealousy, and at the same time, managed to make him feel incredibly awkward.   
  
'This is so stupid.' Gohan thought to himself. 'How can one girl, my best FRIEND at that, make me feel jealous of myself?!' He hit hit head against the wall repeatedly. 'Why does stuff like this always happen to me?!'  
  
Videl seemed to almost...idolize Saiyaman. In a strange way. She claimed to dislike him, but there was always that certain catch in her voice...  
  
And what was worse, was Gohan wasn't even sure WHY, exactly, he was jealous. 'Of myself,' he added mentally. 'I am SUCH an idiot.'  
  
(AN: A very cute idiot. Sure he dorky, but hey! We all have a little dork inside...don't we?!)  
  
***  
  
  
Videl was barely awake in biology when her watch went off. 'Thank you, Kami-sama!' She was out the door in two minutes flat, leaving a stunned class and teacher in her wake.   
  
"Maybe I can take out some of my aggressions on criminals!" She muttered to herself as she hopped into her capsule helicopter, heading toward the scene of the crime.  
  
So Operation GSD had been less than successful. And so MAYBE Gohan was avoiding her like the plague...But, she HAD established the fact that Gohan was physically attracted to her.   
  
It was a start.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Gohan could feel Videl's ki moving. 'Fighting crime without me, Videl? I don't THINK so.' He raised his hand.  
  
"Just GO to the bathroom, Gohan." The teacher said, garnering a few snickers from the class.  
  
Gohan shrugged. Just made it easier for him, anyway. He went up to the roof before taking off flying, pressing that oh-so-special button on his watch.  
  
'Saiyaman, to the rescue!'  
  
  
***  
  
  
"Where the hell is Saiyaman!" Videl screeched as eight armed men attacked her at once.  
  
"Right here!" Saiyaman said, swooping in and taking down four before Videl could blink. She took down two more of them before Saiyaman finished the job. "What was it this time?"  
  
"They kidnapped the child of a wealthy man, in order to get ransom."  
  
"Dispicable." Saiyaman said in his deep, obviously false voice.  
  
Videl looked thoughtful for a moment. "Thanks."  
  
"No problem, Miss Videl! It's always my pleasure to help rid Satan City of crime!"  
  
"No. I mean thank you for helping ME."  
  
Saiyaman smiled, if not a bit wryly. "Something tells me you don't say that to a lot of people."  
  
"Well, I really like you."  
  
Frowning, Saiyaman seemed almost...angered by her response?   
  
"But don't think that means I'm going to stop trying to figure out who you are!"  
  
"I wouldn't dream of it Videl."  
  
And in the blink of an eye, he was gone.   
  
Videl sighed. Saiyaman sure was an interesting guy. Not as cool as Gohan, but still...  
  
  
***  
  
  
Gohan walked back into class. "Wow, Gohan, your fastest time yet! 20 minutes to go to the bathroom! Less than usual."  
  
Gohan sighed as the class laughed. It was a good thing Videl didn't have this particular class with him...  
  
No such luck with Sharpener. "Hey Gohan, maybe you should see a doctor. It might be a serious medical problem, dude!"  
  
Normally, Gohan would agree, but today he was feeling a little off about the whole Videl-Saiyaman thing. "Shut- UP, Sharpener. Maybe your brain has a problem-- all you can do is throw insults and flex your muscles."  
  
The class was in shock. Gohan had just told of Sharpener! Sweet little naive Gohan! The one guy in the class everyone could pick on!  
  
Sharpener looked pole-axed for a second. "Well, at least I HAVE muscles, Nerd Boy."  
  
Gohan looked ticked, and rolled up his sleeve, revealing an arm just as muscular as Sharpener's. "So do I, blondie. And I could kick your ass."  
  
Again the class was in shock. Had the world gone crazy?!  
  
  
***  
  
  
Videl was still wondering over Saiyaman's strange behavior earlier that day when she met up with Gohan so he could walk her home like he usually did.   
  
Gohan noticed she seemed a bit preoccupied. "Whatcha thinkin' about, Videl?"  
  
Videl, her face now teasing, grinned. "You in pink polka dotted underwear. Classic, baby. Classic."  
  
Gohan didn't buy it. "No you weren't. You're still breathing normally."  
  
"Well, actually, I was thinking about how strange Saiyaman was acting..."  
  
An exasperated expression loomed in Gohan's eyes. "Saiyaman this and Saiyaman that! I could hate this Saiyaman! He's all you ever think about! What are you gonna do when you find out Saiyaman is just an ordinary guy, with an ordinary life?!"  
  
Videl looked shocked at Gohan's outburst. "Gohan, what triggered this? It's so...unlike you! You asked ME what was on my mind."  
  
"Well, if all you're going to do is think about Saiyaman, why don't you figure out who he is so he can be your best friend!"  
  
And strange enough, just like Saiyaman, Gohan was gone in the blink of an eye.  
  
"Gohan...?" Videl asked.  
  
  
***  
  
  
"Why the hell am I jealous of myself?!" Gohan screamed as he thundered through the door. "It doesn't make sense!!"  
  
Chi Chi looked up. startled. "Gohan? Are you okay?"  
  
Gohan looked at her, and the open confusion in them visible. "For some reason, I am jealous of Saiyaman, who is me, and I can't control my temper, and I feel like hell! Damnit!"  
  
"Time to call Bulma."  
  
  
***  
  
  
"Oh yes, it's very common. It's the male Saiya-jin version of PMS."  
  
"What?!" Cried out Gohan and Chi Chi in unison.  
  
"Let me make this simple. When a male Saiya-jin comes into contact with their future permanent mate, they begin to get these strange feelings maybe...once a month or so. It's almost like sexual frustration."  
  
Gohan put his head into his hands. "This is not happening. Bulma is not in my living room, talking to me about pent up sexual energy."  
  
His head shot up. "Wait a minute! My future permanent mate?!"  
  
"Yes. That IS what I remember saying..."  
  
Bulma looked eager. 'Gohan is finally going to figure out that he and Videl are meant to be together!'  
  
"I wonder who it could be?"  
  
Bulma and Chi Chi facefaulted.   
  
"Gohan, are you serious?" Chi Chi asked.  
  
"What about that friend of yours? Videl?"  
  
"Speaking of Videl, I got into a fight with her today..."  
  
"Well, Gohan, I did tell you it was time to buy Big-Boy underpants!"  
  
"MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!"  
  
  
***  
  
  
Bulma stepped into the kitchen to see Vegeta up for a midnight snack. "Why were you out so late, woman?"  
  
"Gohan just got his mating urges."  
  
Vegeta smirked. "Oh really? We need to start my plan soon then. The bonding must be done soon so the poor brat doesn't start getting the violent tendencies and the power overload."  
  
"Oy, Vegeta?"  
  
"Yeah? What?"  
  
"I've got mating urges, too..."  
  
Trunks was walking in to get a late night glass of water, and he saw his parents on the counter making out.  
  
His eyes got a wide, bulged out look. "Ew, those are my parents, and Ew, I eat there."  
  
A few seconds passed.  
  
"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!"  
  
  
***  
  
  
Videl sat on her bed staring into her mirror. "I wonder why Gohan was acting so strange today...And why would he be jealous of Saiyaman?"  
  
Videl's eyes lit up. "He's jealous of Saiyaman!! That means he is jealous that I think about Saiyaman more than him, which is untrue! He loves me!"  
  
She collapsed onto her bed with hearts in her eyes. "Oh happy day!"  
  
She suddenly got a serious look in her eyes. "Now I just need to clear things up with Gohan."  
  
  
***  
  
  
Videl waited for Gohan on the front steps the next day. When he saw her, his eyes gained an apologetic look.   
  
"Videl, about yesterday, I'm sorr-"  
  
"It doesn't matter."  
  
"Huh?" Gohan turned to look at her.  
  
"I forgive you. No harm done." She started to walk away. "Oh, and Gohan?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"No need to worry. I'll always like you better than Saiyaman!" She smiled beautifully, and headed to her first class, leaving Gohan stunned on the front steps.   
  
"Did she--?"  
  
He blushed. 'Ooooohkay...Saiyaman is a non-issue.'  
  
  
***  
  
  
Chi Chi hummed to herself. "Tomorrow we'll begin Vegeta's plan, and my little boy will be with his destined mate!" Stars formed in her eyes.  
  
"Me?" asked Goten.  
  
"No, my older little boy, Goten."  
  
"Oh, okay."  
  
  
End Chapter.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Note: Sorry. This piece really need to get done. Back to the same old humor next week, folks. Gotta stick the romance in here some place! *twinkle* Plus, it always seemed to me that Gohan might not like it if Videl was attracted to Saiyaman more than she was attracted to him...  
  
Just a thought!  
  
Sore Ja!  
  
Next time: Vegeta's evil plan unfolds... 


	6. Why Gohan Should Avoid Small Children an...

Notes: Well, let's just see what happens with Vegeta's little plan, why don't we?  
  
MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviews*cries* You guys make me feel special.  
  
Afrodite-- I'm glad you can get a few laughs from my usually off the wall comedy. It seems I have my own version of what's funny...  
  
Eternal Star-- You aren't insane for talking to an anime character...I do it all the time!  
  
Thanks again!  
  
And now *drumroll* The moment you've all been waiting for...  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Why Gohan Should Avoid Small Children and Beds.  
  
  
  
Videl smirked. She had caught Gohan off guard yesterday. He had looked so cute standing there with his mouth open.  
  
In fact, so cute, she had wanted to run back and shove her toungue in.  
  
'But enough about yesterday.' She thought. 'Let's look forward to today!'  
  
Vegeta's plan depended way to much on if his assumption's about Gohan's instincts were correct, but Bulma seemed to think that it might work.  
  
Videl would try it. Let's see if Gohan's inherited 'mother' skills would trap him into his own demise--err, lifetime of being with Videl...*cough*  
  
  
***  
  
  
"Gohan, doll, you and Videl are going to be taking care of Trunks and Goten today!"  
  
"Wha--?! Mom, no! How could you do that to Videl?! How could you do that to ME?! Both of them at once?!"  
  
"Well there are TWO of you." Chi Chi said, exasperated.  
  
"You're going to make me lose my best friend!"  
  
"Why do you say that Gohan?" Chi Chi was facinated by the way he appeared to be tearing out his hair.  
  
"She's going to run screaming out of the house!" Gohan was faintly sobbing. "You just don't understand how hard it is..."  
  
"Oh yeah, about that...You can't come back into the house until 10 pm tonight. So you'll have to take the boys somewhere else."  
  
"Anything else I need to know before I begin my last day on earth?"  
  
"Videl will be spending the night."  
  
"NO!" Gohan appeared to lose his coloring, and was now a faintly white color. After a few seconds he started to go blue, so Chi Chi hit her son's back.  
  
"Breathe, son, breathe!" Choking and gagging, he did so.  
  
"Mom, Videl spending the night is not such a good idea."  
  
"Why not? Is there more going on here than you've told me about?"  
  
"NO! NO! It's just, aren't you worried about a girl spending the night?"  
  
"Videl is your best friend! Plus, Goten and Trunks will be here..."  
  
Gohan sighed, resigned now to his fate. It was going to be a long day and night. "Alriiiiiight."  
  
  
***  
  
  
Videl found herself arriving at the same time Trunks did. Gohan walked out of the house slowly with Goten, looking as if the apocolypse was near.  
  
"What's wrong, Gohan? You look like death." Videl said teasingly.  
  
"You've never babysat for the two terrors before."  
  
"The two terrors?" Videl asked, wondering why they were called that.  
  
"Yep. Everyone calls them that. Apart, they're two nice kids, but together...Welcome to hell."  
  
"Oh my."  
  
  
***  
  
  
The day was peaceful enough. It started out with swimming at a large lake about a mile away from Gohan's house. The walk itself was enjoyable, with gentle breeze and rolling hills.  
  
Gohan knew it couldn't last. It was an inborn fear of doom that seemed to always come true...Just like his headache= evil plot sensor.  
  
Swimming had been fun, he admitted. And Videl sure had looked nice in her black two-piece swimsuit...  
  
Gohan slapped his head against his hand as the other three walked ahead of him, skipping madly. 'I can't think of my best friend like that! Arrrrg!'  
  
As he caught up with the others, he noticed Videl talking to Trunks about a particular plant and it's uses.  
  
'She sure is great with kids..' Gohan slapped himself repeatedly.  
  
Videl looked up at him. "Are you...okay, Gohan?" She asked, in a tone that conveyed her true question of 'Have you gone insane, Gohan?'  
  
"Yeah...Ahahahahahahaha...Just fine..." He said, with a familiar goofy grin.   
  
"Oooooohkay."  
  
Gohan sighed. 'Life sucks.'  
  
The calm couldn't last, that he knew.  
  
And as day turned into night, the feeling that something predatory was creeping up on him increased.  
  
Gohan suddenly didn't feel so good.  
  
In fact, he felt very, very, afraid.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Gohan's mother left a note.   
  
"You and Videl will sleep in your room. I laid the futon out. Goten and Trunks will sleep in Goten's room. My room is OFF LIMITS.  
  
Love, Mom"  
  
Videl smirked. 'Everything's going according to plan...'  
  
  
***  
  
  
Bulma Briefs and Vegeta sat in the livingroom of Bulma's Capsule Corp home as Chi Chi told them of how well everything was progressing.  
  
Vegeta smirked. "It will work. In Gohan's increased state of awareness caused by the change in his hormones, he should be more responsive to Videl's 'attacks'.  
  
Bulma frowned a bit. "You aren't figuring in Gohan's incredible amount of self control."  
  
Chi Chi sighed. "Well, Good Luck Videl is all I can really say..."  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Everyone had settled in nicely, and Gohan(after a 5 minute argument) finally convinced Videl to take the bed.  
  
"Are you sure you'll be comfortable?" Videl asked.  
  
"Yes, Videl, it's fine." Gohan replied from his prone position on the futon.   
  
They turned out the lights and Gohan was just starting to drift off when...  
  
"Gohan?" Goten's sleepy voice knocked on the door.   
  
"Yes Goten?" Videl answered, and Gohan looked up to find her still awake.  
  
Goten opened the door, and a thin sliver of light creeped into the room. "I'm really scared...Can I sleep in here with you guys?"  
  
"Sure, Goten." Videl answered. "Why don't you sleep up here with me?"  
  
"Okay..." He crossed the bedroom and climbed into bed with Videl. All was silent for a few minutes, until Goten started whimpering.   
  
"What's wrong, Goten?" Gohan asked, slightly confused.   
  
"It doesn't feel right."  
  
"What doesn't?"  
  
"I like sleeping with Videl, but it doesn't feel right without Gohan here too. Can we all sleep together?"  
  
Gohan choked.  
  
  
  
  
End Chapter.  
  
Note: I am one cruel BIOTCH. Oh yeah! Whoop, there it is..Well, now Vegeta's plan is starting to unfold. Are you ready for this?  
  
See U next chapter folks!We're getting closer to ending the high-school arc. College will be fun to write...lalala. 


	7. Why Videl Should Avoid Horny Monkeys

Note: Well, well, well. Was that enough of a cliffhanger last time? MWAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
DarkStorm-- Thanks for the reviews. Some of the quotes you picked out were my favorites as well. Usually, when I write someting, I come up with a few quotes I like, then weave them into the story. The Trunks gimmick is my favorite...  
  
ssjmonkey--Mwahahahaha. I love torture.  
  
Everyone--Yay for you! Me likey all the reviews! ^_^ \\// Peace!!  
  
Oh yeah, and props to anyone who noticed that I said Gohan wears panties, not boxers...*malicious grin*   
  
And now...  
  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Why Videl Should Avoid Horny Monkeys.  
  
  
  
Gohan looked about as if his eyes were going to pop right out of his head. "Wha--?!"  
  
Goten only maintained an innocent look. "Please?"  
  
Videl had to give the kid some credit. He sure was acting his ass off.  
  
Struggling with the solution, Gohan looked as if he was either going to corrupt in a massive nosebleed, or actually get in bed with Videl to placate the puppy dog eyed Goten.   
  
He sighed. "Goten, I think you just automatically know that I'll do whatever you want." Gohan eventually said. "But perhaps you'd better make sure Videl doesn't mind...  
  
"It's okay, if it will help Goten sleep."  
  
Gohan glared at her. 'She was supposed to say NO, damnit!'  
  
Smiling slightly, she could tell Gohan thought she would protest. 'Not on your life, cutie. You can't possibly escape this one! Vegeta's right! You are a sucker for little kids...'  
  
Gohan had the look of a person long suffering as he crossed the couple feet from the futon to the bed. He walked agonizingly slow, as if trying to prolong the inevitable.  
  
He sat down gingerly on the edge of the bed, and Videl was hard pressed not to laugh at the look on his face. She had to do something to lighten this situation.  
  
That's when Videl saw what he was wearing. "Bwahahahahahahahaha!!"  
  
Looking at her crossly, Gohan gave her a look that said 'What?'  
  
"Your...pajamas...you must wear... that kind of... stuff... just for me!" Videl was rocking the bed with her laughter.  
  
Gohan looked indignantly down at his hot pink pajama shorts complete with little blue fishies and a matching shirt. "What's wrong with my pajamas?!"  
  
"You...are...so...*gasp* dorky!" Videl managed to squeeze out from between giggles.  
  
"They're comfortable! What's with you and commenting on my underclothes?!"  
  
Videl just shook her head.  
  
Frowning darkly, Gohan growled. "Fine, then. Giggle yourself to death then. See if I care." He put on a mock sad expression.  
  
"Awww, don't pout..." Videl, her giggling almost ceased, put her arms around Gohan from behind. "I'm sorry...They're cute! Really!"  
  
"Uh-huh." Gohan was not appeased.  
  
"Well, you wouldn't be Gohan if you didn't wear the dorky underclothes! Besides..." Videl's voice turned into a conspiritorial whisper. "You can see your buff body through that tight little fish shirt. I can't say I mind the view!"  
  
Gohan's first instinct was to run away and wrap his arms around his chest. But something stopped him. Perhaps he needed to give Videl a taste of her own medicine.  
  
He turned to look at her. "Well, from this point of view, Videl, I can see right down your shirt!"  
  
Videl's mouth gaped for a minute before bursting into laughter.   
  
Gohan also found this funny as he rolled around on the bed with her, not even noticing that his arms had wrapped around Videl, and that she was trapped against his chest.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
Goten shook his head. "Teenagers are weird."  
  
Trunks, who had appeared magically at the doorway, smiled grimly. "Just wait until they get to be grown-ups. My parents do the same thing."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yep. Except they roll around in bed making funny noises with no clothes on."  
  
"Ahh. That must suck."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Trunks left the doorway, and went back to Goten's room.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Goten crawled in between Gohan and Videl's sleeping forms on the bed. Finding space betweeen their sprawled bodies and limbs.  
  
Gohan's head was resting lightly against Videl's, and his arm was wrapped around her waist.  
  
Goten felt warm. "G'night big brother, g'night Videl." He whispered, before he too fell into a comfortable sleep.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Chi Chi looked into Gohan's room, Bulma right behind her.  
  
"Aww, what a cute little family..." Bulma said.  
  
With stars in her eyes, Chi Chi looked on the three sleeping on the bed. "Grandchildren! Here I am!"  
  
Bulma looked rather frightened. "Videl sure did pick one hell of a family to marry into."  
  
  
***  
  
  
Gohan awoke to Videl's face early the next morning. His eyes widened as he stiffly looked over their position.  
  
Their arms were wrapped around each other, and Goten was snuggled between them.  
  
He felt a blush coming on. 'As awkward as this is...' Gohan thought, 'I could get used to this...'  
  
He extracated himself from the tangle of arms and legs, and looked down at the girl who was lying in bed with his brother. 'If only...If only I didn't have so much to lose...'  
  
He walked out of the bedroom after slipping on some pants (AN: darn, we were all hoping he would forget those!) to the smell of meat cooking downstairs. His stomach growled loudly, imitating the sound of a busy highway.  
  
"Man, I sure am hungry."  
  
  
***  
  
  
Chi Chi looked over at the bag Videl had brought with her. 'All this time, and I don't even know the girls full name!'  
  
She lifted up the bag, and saw a tag. "Property of Videl Satan."  
  
"WHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!"  
  
  
***  
  
  
Gohan groaned. "What now?"  
  
Life sucks.  
  
  
  
  
End Chapter.  
  
  
  
  
  
Note: Ohhhhh...Chi Chi found out Videl's parentage...what now?!  
  
Hehe!  
  
*twinkle* 


	8. Why Gohan Should Avoid Devious Mother's ...

Note: Well...sorry this took so goddamn long...My computer is stupid, and I've been working on a one-shot 'Proving Straight' with LadyBlue, as well as a secret project with LadyBlue. MWAAHAHAHAHAHA!!!   
  
But this...I'm back, with chapter eight! Thanks to reviewers, I love all of you!  
  
  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
Why Gohan Should Avoid Devious Mothers in Shock.  
  
  
  
Chi Chi stared angrily at The bookbag, shooting lasers at it with her eyes.  
  
Gohan rushed downstairs, seemingly in a panic. "Mom?! Are you okay?!"  
  
Chi CHi growled.  
  
"Mom?"  
  
"No, I'm not okay young man!"  
  
"Um...why not?" Gohan asked, confused.  
  
"Because of this!" She held out Videl's bookbag.  
  
"Mom...I know you don't like the color black, but really, now is not the time--"  
  
"NOT THE BOOKBAG!!!"  
  
"Okay. I'm confused."  
  
"The nametag, Gohan. The nametag."  
  
"Uh...mom, I don't get it. Videl puts her name on all of her stuff--"  
  
"HER LAST NAME IS SATAN!!!"  
  
"Oh, geez...I know were devout religious people and all that jazz--"  
  
"She's related to the man WHO STOLE THE CREDIT FOR THE CELL GAMES!!!"  
  
Gohan's eyes suddenly looked alarmed. "Don't say that so loud mom!"  
  
"AND WHY NOT?!" Chi Chi screeched in a voice that could melt nails.  
  
"Cause she might hear you!" He replied tentitively.  
  
"And that would be bad because...?"  
  
Chi Chi looked spitting mad. Gohan sighed, as he remembered why he had avoided telling her the story in the first place. He just knew she would be completely unreasonable at the first mention of the girl's last name. So whenever discussions about Videl began, the subject of her family was carefully avoided.  
  
"Mom, Videl doesn't know that almost her whole life has been a lie. She honestly believes that her father defeated Cell!"  
  
"Well, we should enlighten her!" Chi CHi said, stomping her foot.  
  
"Just think about what that would do to her! Someone she's strived to be better than her whole life is really a fraud?!"  
  
"She's already at a much higher level than he is. She should be proud of that!"  
  
"You're missing the point. Plus, if I tell Videl that her father didn't defeat Cell, she's going to want to know who did! And I don't think that...I don't think that I'm ready to tell her about myself. And I really don't want her to hate me."  
  
"Chi Chi looked into her son's eyes and saw sincerety. "You really like Videl, don't you?"  
  
"Well of course! She's my best fri--"  
  
"And not just as a best friend. Am I right? Afterall, I came into check on you guys this morning...What a cute little picture!" At Gohan's telling blush, Chi Chi smiled. "Fine. I'll forget about this whole conversation. Let's go get some breakfast!"  
  
"Yeah!" Gohan pumped one fist in the air. "Aww, gee, mom?" Gohan asked. "You won't tell Videl about what I said, will you? I really don't want to get beat up today...It's a nice morning, and all that...Ya know..." He chuckled nervously.  
  
"What are you talking about? I've already forgotten the conversation."  
  
"Riiiight."  
  
A voice from behind Gohan and his mother coughed loudly.  
  
They both turned around. Videl's eyes were sparkling. "You won't tell Videl what?"  
  
  
***  
  
  
Videl had awoken to little Goten snuggled in her arms.   
  
Not quite the adorable face she wanted to wake up to, but cute nonetheless.  
  
She stretched in a lathargic manner, licking her lips and relieveing the stress from her tensed muscles.  
  
She turned her head quickly to the door as she heard shouting from downstairs. It was definately feminine shouting, so Chi Chi was definately the one shouting.  
  
(MCAN: I'd like you all to pointedly ignore the fact that Gohan's Japanese voice is that of an eight year old female. Thank you.)  
  
Videl got out of the bed slowly, and walked carefully over to the door as to avoid making squeaking noises. This was a conversation she definately wanted to hear. From the sounds of it, it had been going on for a while.  
  
"...going to want to know who did! And I don't think that...I don't think that I'm ready to tell her about myself. And I really don't want her to hate me." Videl heard Gohan say. She smirked. So Gohan had been keeping secrets, had he? (AN: De gozaru ka)  
  
"You really like Videl, don't you?" Chi Chi asked in a calmer voice. Videl strained to hear.  
  
"Well of course! She's my best fri--"  
  
"And not just as a best friend. Am I right? Afterall, I came into check on you guys this morning...What a cute little picture!"  
  
Videl blushed. So Gohan's mother had seen that? It must have, indeed, been a cute picture.   
  
"Fine. I'll forget about this whole conversation. Let's go get some breakfast!" Videl sighed. For some reason, she felt as if she had missed the truly interesting part of the conversation. 'Damn internal clock...' she thought darkly.  
  
She walked down the stairs and stood in the doorway, forgetting that she was only in her nightshirt, which reached mid-thigh.  
  
"Yeah!" Gohan pumped one fist in the air. "Aww, gee, mom?" Gohan asked. "You won't tell Videl about what I said, will you? I really don't want to get beat up today...It's a nice morning, and all that...Ya know..." He chuckled nervously.  
  
"What are you talking about? I've already forgotten the conversation."  
  
"Riiiight." Chi Chi said, and Videl felt it was time to make her entrance.  
  
She coughed loudly, and they both turned around. "You won't tell Videl what?" She said, smirking.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Gohan found that smirk of Videl's devilishly sexy.   
  
And that, combined with that equally devislishly sexy nightgown...  
  
Gohan had to remember to swallow before the saliva started coming out of the corner of his mouth.  
  
"Um...Videl?"  
  
"Yeah, Gohan? Are you going to answer me?"  
  
"Um...don't take this the wrong way, but you're making it really hard for me to concentrate on anything but your awesome body right now." Gohan slapped a hand over his mouth. "I mean, could you put some clothes on!" He hit himself again. "I mean-- Oh hell! I don't know what I mean! Put a pair of shorts on!"  
  
Videl blushed, but looked extremely pleased with Gohan's statement. "Riiight. Can do."  
  
She flashed Gohan with black silk panties as she walked up the stairs, her tight derriere swinging from left to right.  
  
"Oh dear god, what did I do to deserve this?!"  
  
End Chapter Eight!  
  
Note: Don't ask. Really. I'm sorry. I'm high on white out. It happens. *googly eyes* Lalalalalalalalala.  
  
  
Teaser for the next Chapter:   
  
"Gohan, why can't you see that I've fallen in love with you?!"  
  
Gohan fainted.  
  
  
  
  
BWAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
See you Tues. when the next update is! 


	9. Why Videl Should Avoid Trying to Learn t...

Note: Yay! Okay...so it's not Tuesday...but I recieved several death threats and decided it would be in my best interest to post. This is a little dark in one place...You'll see what I mean.  
  
Gerry--you might want to drink some water! You might choke like that! Regular breathing IS necessary.  
  
DeathStorm-- I think she might know that Gohan has some interest in her...You'll see in this chapter.  
  
Fallen_Saga_Creator-- You're too nice! Thank you, dahlin'! By the way, you should see some of the strange looks I get for my sense of humour...especially in crowded subways. When I lived in Japan, my sense of humour didn't go over very well...  
  
Darkfire-- De gozaru is a 'Rurouni Kenshin phrase'from the anime of the same name. It's meaning is basically a restatement. For example: 'Hai, de gozaru'= Yes, that it is, and 'Iie, de gozaru'= No, that it isn't. Ummm...I don't really know how you would explain it, other than it was a phrase used by proper Samurai.  
  
Kayfig-- If it's wrong to love a two dimensional character, then I'm sorry. Gohan, Shinji, Legato Bluesummers, and Van-sama are locked in my backyard right now. Everyone needs a manwhore!  
  
(Disregard the whole manwhore thing...It's a joke geared toward..ahhh..the person knows who she is.)  
  
Lexi-sama--Please don't die! It would make me very sad...especially if it was my fault.  
  
Bcat-- Addicted? Good....  
  
Random person who asked for more-- Arigato.  
  
Reviewers in general: Yay!*twinkle**huggles*  
  
To everyone: Thanku youuuu! I don't ask people to review because I know that it takes time, and for you who do take the time: *big hug*!Thanks to everyone who reads this!  
  
  
  
Chapter Nine.  
  
Why Videl Should Avoid Learning the Truth.  
  
  
  
After everyone was suitably dressed(damn, Gohan's still wearing pants from chap. 7!) and had eaten breakfast, Videl thought she had given the boy enough time.  
  
"So Gohan, I think it's time for you to tell me a few things."  
  
"Not here." Gohan said, looking at his little brother and mother in the kitchen.   
  
"Lets take a walk then," Videl said amiably.  
  
"Wait a sec. I have to go get my hair gel."  
  
"What?!" Videl said, for the first time noticing Gohan's hair had fallen out of it's usual spikes.  
  
"Hair gel. Need. To. Get. Hair. Gel. You understand me, simple creature?" Gohan teased lightly.   
  
"Geez, Gohan! There's more to life than being incredibly, unbelievibly good looking!"   
  
"Like what?" he said it in a joking tone, frustrating Videl. He had managed to skirt around a complement once again!  
  
"Just go get your hair products, moron!"  
  
  
***  
  
  
"Mom, Videl and I are going to take a walk!" Gohan called out as the two walked toward the door.  
  
"Gohan, honey, I need you take whatever Goten's running around with away from him! Now!"  
  
"Yes Mom!" Gohan said, snagging his little brother in a swift movement that Videl didn't even see happen. And she hadn't blinked.   
  
Gohan grabbed the object out of Goten's hand, and he and Videl blushed. Gohan's face turned a horrifing shade of red as he stared at the red, lacey, underwire bra that could belong to no one but--  
  
"GOTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!!!!!"  
  
"I found Videl's bra! I found Videl's BRA!!!" Goten chanted, before Videl smashed his head in, with an amazing show of brute force.  
  
"Well damn." Gohan said, resisting the urge to pull a cigarette out of nowhere and light up.  
  
"Let's go, Gohan," she said sweetly as she turned to him, her fangs glittering.  
  
Gohan shuddered involuntarily. 'Why does Videl have fangs? Nevermind...Just...Nevermind.'  
  
  
***  
  
  
There was a slight breeze, just enough to make Videl shiver in her big red t-shirt and black shorts. 'I knew I should have worn pants today!' she thought angrily to herself.  
  
Shrugging away her discomfort, she turned to Gohan. "So Gohan, what haven't you been telling me?"  
  
"A lot?"  
  
"Like what?" Videl countered. 'You won't get away from me this time.'  
  
Gohan looked around nervously. Suddenly, his eyes got huge. "Look Videl, a purple bunny!"  
  
Videl turned to look. "I don't see any purple--damnit!" Videl inwardly and outwardly cursed. 'He got away from me.'  
  
Suddenly, she saw a flash of dark hair. "Aha!" She called out, before running swiftly after the tiny shadow.  
  
She leaped and tackled Gohan, pinning him to the ground with her body.  
  
"Oooomph!" He cried as all the wind was knocked out of his body. He looked up slowly to find his face inches from Videl's. "I guess I didn't get away, huh?" His quirky grin proved to be the wrong response.   
  
"No, you didn't," Videl growled, her eyes flashing in a way that made Gohan's heart race...And not just in fear. She smiled then, a small, elusive smile, and Gohan could no longer resist.  
  
Gohan lifted his head and pressed his lips to Videl's in an inexperienced manner, so gentle they barely touching. The kissed turned from innocent to volitile in seconds as Videl, coming out of her shock, kissed him back with every frustration she had felt over the past to weeks of 'seducing' him.  
  
Panting, they seperated. Gohan's eyes widened outrageously as he pushed a shocked Videl off of him and backed up against a tree. "Videl...I'm sorry! I'm SO, SO sorry!"  
  
Videl couldn't believe he was apologizing. "Gohan. Don't be an idiot. I kissed you back."  
  
"Yes.Yes...Oh please! I'm sorry! Please don't hate me!"  
  
"I could never hate you." Gohan looked into Videl's eyes and could see the truth written there.  
  
"Let's just pretend it never happ--"  
  
"NO! Let's not 'pretend'! Gohan...I like you so much! I might even be in lo--"  
  
"Don't say it!" Gohan cried out. "You don't know anything about me! Don't say something you don't mean!"  
  
"I don't know a lot about you, Gohan. That part is true. But I know YOU. I know what you like, what you dislike. I know what makes you laugh, what makes you nervous. And for that, I have come to care about you."  
  
"Please Videl, don't say it..."  
  
"Goddamnit, Gohan! Why can't you see that I'm falling in love with you?!"  
  
Gohan's eyes looked pained, before suddenly widening. And then...  
  
Gohan fainted, his eyes rolling up into the back of his head.  
  
A buff man behind Videl caused her to turn around. "You've got some exlpaining to do, young lady!"  
  
"Uh...hi daddy?..."  
  
  
***  
  
  
Chi Chi sighed. "What could Gohan and Videl possibly be talking about?!"  
  
  
***  
  
  
Bulma and Vegeta had been locked in the room for seven hours. Normally, being unwatched would be a blessing to the young boy.  
  
That is, to say, that it would be a blessing if it weren't for the bed screeching and the muffled noises coming from within his parents bedroom, and for the hastily made sign on computer paper that read "Bulma and Vegeta's love shack."  
  
Trunks sighed.  
  
'Everything I ever needed to know about sex I learned from Mom and Dad. The whole point of the matter is have as much of it as possible, as loudly as possible!' He sighed to himself. 'Oh geez.'  
  
He winced at another creak of the bed.  
  
Trunks walked swifly downstairs, where, unfortunately, he could still hear the noises. Three floors down, and he could still hear them.  
  
He opened up a leatherbound notebook, where on the first page was scribbled: The memoirs of Trunks Briefs.  
  
He began writing.  
  
'My childhood was a traumatizing one. My parents were horny...I was never paid any attention to, except by my best friend Goten...'  
  
  
End Chapter Nine.  
  
Note: Well. Another one of these beastie's finished. Enjoy? Good. Cheers!  
  
  
  
Teaser: "Hey, listen you little spandex clad fag! I don't care how incredibly sexy your buns is, you cannot date my daughter!"  
  
"I don't think that's something one guy should say to another, Hercule."  
  
  
yahahahahaha!!! 


	10. Why Gohan Should Avoid...Daddy.

Note: Again, with the death threats! *cries*  
  
  
  
  
EMAIL CHANGE: For those of you not getting replies to email, rainbunni@hotmail has changed to maayacola@hotmail.com!! Cheers!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
SSJ monkey: Oh dear. I love the chapter names. I have all the chapter names written already. (Instead of a story outline...*sweatdrop*)  
  
The GirlieGyarados: Um...I don't like crocodiles...they need lotion...please don't hurt me? But it's really cool that your crocodile likes my story. I'll try to keep him happy.  
  
Videl: I don't think anyone has actually said they hated me before. *sniffles* But I'm really glad you like my story! I know I'm evil...but really.  
  
Queen Videl: Bald Trunks? I could work that...*snicker*  
  
Bcat: Yay! Someone who understands! Death Threats scare Maaya-chan! She want's too hide far away from the computer and NEVER WRITE AGAIN. But cool. I know they're in good fun! Glad you like the story!  
  
Gerry: Breathing is a good practice for later in life. Yes, you are my most unique reviewer...And I'm glad you like it. You should find this chapter highly amusing.  
  
Trunks' Grl: Aahahaha...I was inspired, truly inspired with the pant's thing...Oh, and don't worry, Gohan gets big boy underpants soon enough...After all, Videl wouldn't deal with his girly issues!*wink*  
  
DeathStorm: Stay away from my evil bishounen! He's mine I tell you! Mine! We both love Vash torture, and...his voice is hot! Mine! Mine!!!!!!!! *grabs pitchfork* YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Joking...glad you liked.  
  
To everyone: I really am trying to write as often as I can...this part of the story is almost done! Second Saga, here we come!  
  
  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
Why Gohan Should Avoid...Daddy.  
  
  
  
"Goddamnit, Gohan! Why can't you see that I'm falling in love with you?!"  
  
Gohan's eyes looked pained, before suddenly widening. And then...  
  
Gohan fainted, his eyes rolling up into the back of his head.  
  
A buff man behind Videl caused her to turn around. "You've got some exlpaining to do, young lady!"  
  
"Uh...hi daddy?..."  
  
  
***  
  
  
Gohan became conscious to the sound of Hercule slamming his fist into the table. "I knew it was right to come track you down! How could you hook up with such a weakling!"  
  
Videl stood straight, ignoring the afroed one's tone of voice. "Listen daddy, Gohan and I are best friends..."  
  
"A best friend who you, apparently, proclaimed your love to!" Hercule screamed, his mustache moving strangely.  
  
"Look daddy! Gohan just...He just doesn't like me like that! Geez, I sure wish he did, but, he doesn't..."  
  
Gohan decided to ienter the conversation. "Who said that I didn't?" He asked, suddenly aware that he was tied to a stone wall with nothing but a pair of yellow ducky spandex shorts. The leather rope that bound his wrists could easily be broken but decided not to put his perfectly muscled body to use quite yet.  
  
"Hey, listen you little spandex clad fag! I don't care how incredibly sexy your buns is, you cannot date my daughter!"  
  
"I don't think that's something one guy should say to another, Hercule." Gohan said nervously, twitching.   
  
"Don't tell me what to say, little boy! Now, what's your name, punk?"  
  
"Gohan Son." Gohan rolled his eyes. "I'm sure Videl told you my name. By the way, I'm not surprised you haven't figured out who I am yet--You were alive during the time period."  
  
"You're the satan spawn of Goku Son, aren't you?! The World Martial Arts Champion before me!!"  
  
"Indeed. Although, I'm not the tue 'Satan' spawn..." Videl slapped him upside the head. "Ow!"  
  
"That was a really bad joke, Gohan. Really bad."  
  
"Well..." Gohan smiled deviously. "I can't be good at everything, now can I?"  
  
"Obviously not." Videl snorted. "You apparently didn't pick up any martial arts skills from your father!"  
  
Gohan looked at her, stunned. "What are you talking about? I was sure I at least told you..."  
  
He thought for a moment as his voice trailed off. In his minds eye, he could see Videl shouting at him. 'I'm falling in love with you?!'  
  
'I'm falling in love with you?!'  
  
'I'm falling in love with you?!'  
  
'I'm falling in love with you?!'  
  
Gohan felt his head drop. 'Oh god...The way I responded she must think...Oh god.'  
  
"Yoohoo! Earth to Gohan!" Videl called.  
  
Looking up, startled, Gohan replied. "Videl, I know a whole lot of martial arts."  
  
Proving his point, he broke free of his wrist bindings easily, before doing a graceful handspring to land in front of Hercule, who was looking at the kid who'd dared get in his face.  
  
"Look, punk, I don't know who you think you are--"  
  
"While we're getting truths out in the open, I'll start. Videl," He turned to look at her. "I'm Saiyaman."  
  
"WHAT?!" Videl's eyes burst out of her head. Literally. They were rolling on the ground. After picking them up, and replacing them into the appropriate sockets, she looked at Gohan in shock. "Please, tell me I imagined that."  
  
"I'm sorry. You didn't. Now Hercule, it's your turn. Who defeated Cell?"  
  
"Uh...I did! See? I'm all powerful! I'm the strongest man in the Universe!"  
  
"Uh huh...Guess what Hercule? The whole point of a truth game, is to..amazing, I know, TELL THE TRUTH. But we'll play your little game for now."  
  
Hercule looked stunned before he started to sweat. "What's the real reason you don't want your daughter to go out on dates?"  
  
"It would... uh...hurt my image..."  
  
Videl looked hurt. "Gohan, lets go."  
  
"Sure. But Hercule?"   
  
"Ye...Yes?"  
  
"We'll all continue this conversation later."  
  
"Righht..." Hercule managed to say while the strange boy was ushered out of the door by his daughter. The young man looked back, and for a second...a quick second, his hair flashed gold and his eyes blue.  
  
And Hercule knew. "Damn, Videl...You sure know how to pick them!"  
  
  
***  
  
  
Videl was still in shock. "You're...You're Saiyaman?"  
  
"Yeah," Gohan sighed.   
  
"Then why were you angry about me being so close with Saiyaman?"  
  
"I wanted you to like me for me...Not some public persona." He replied.  
  
"And I do...In case you've forgotten." Videl lowered her head. "Aren't you going to say anything? Anything at all?!" She suddenly looked upset.  
  
Gohan looked into her eyes. "Being Saiyaman isn't my only secret. Videl, if you can honestly say--" He choked on the words for a minute. "If you can honestly say that you love me after I tell you everything...Then I will be able to accept, and return, your love."  
  
Videl's eyes sparkled. 'He does care...He loves me, even if he can't say it yet.'  
  
And she followed him to wherever he would lead to talk about his secrets.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Vegeta was enjoying a private lapdance from Bulma when he felt Gohan's flare momentarily shoot through the roof. So the boy was upset? Then, when it suddenly went back to almost normal--in a nervous kind of way, Vegeta's brow furrowed.  
  
'Something is strange is going on. I get the feeling something bad is going to--'  
  
"Something wrong, Veggie?" Bulma purred.  
  
"Not at all, woman..."  
  
'I'll think about it later...'  
  
  
***  
  
  
Trunks and Goten sighed as they lay on the bed in Trunks' room. "Do your parents ever, y'know, sleep?"  
  
"No. That's why they're always so irritable."  
  
"Ahhh."  
  
Trunks looked over at Goten anxiously. 'One day, Goten...one day...You will be mine.'  
  
Goten suddenly got a headache. Now that he thought about it, it might be decribed as a SPLITTING headache.  
  
Oh dear.  
  
End Chapter.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Note: Yes. Well, yeah. No, Goten and Trunks aren't a couple...hehe. You'll understand later. It's just a little subplot I'm cooking up. Maybe two more chapter's in the highschool arc. Yep. Then we move onto college. Yeehaw. Don't worry, I won't go serious on you. Plenty of fun! And a little angst...but not much! I never could write non-corny serious stuff anyway. Ce la vi.  
  
Well, next chapter soon, I suppose. Hope you saw the email change. I'm super super sorry to anyone who's email I didn't get!!*cries* But anyhoo, I hope you enjoyed.  
  
*is going to go listen to Denis Leary now*  
  
Sore Ja!  
  
Maaya-chan! 


	11. Why Videl Should Avoid Forest Confession...

Note: Aww...you guys are going to feel real bad for Gohan in th8is chapter. And not just because Videl's dad thinks he's sexy.  
  
*ahem*  
  
DeathStorm: The war continues.  
  
Videl: I know! I take it in good fun! *twinkle*  
  
Shelly: Glad you enjoy...  
  
Mr. Crocodile & The GirlieGyarados: I'm glad you don't want to eat me.  
  
Everybody: Yay!  
  
  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Why Videl Should Avoid Glomping.  
  
  
  
  
  
Videl noticed that Gohan looked incredibly upset. His jaw was clenched, and he looked for all the world like he had wanted to avoid this conversation-- this very important conversation.  
  
They had been walking for quite a while, when Gohan suddenly stopped. "We're out of the city limits now." He muttered to himself.  
  
Videl wondered what that had to do with anything at all. She soon found out.  
  
Gohan scooped her up into his arms, and lifted of the ground and into the air.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL?!" Videl screetched, resulting in an obvious wince from Gohan. "Sorry." She whispered darkly.   
  
Chuckling, Gohan turned to look at her. "You've seen me fly before, right? Well, it's not that dangerous, and it's much faster than walking."  
  
"Yeah," Videl replied. "But I saw you flying as Saiyaman, not as Gohan. It'll take some adjusting. Plus, you could've warned me."  
  
Smiling warmly Gohan turned to stare into her eyes. "Well, that wouldn't have been any fun!"  
  
"MORON!"  
  
  
***  
  
  
After flying for a while, Gohan set them down in a grassy area, in the middle of the woods.   
  
Videl looked around. The place looked almost haunted, with the trees all around her, filled to the brim with red, yellow and brown leaves. The grass was covered with them.  
  
She found it very relaxing, and almost romantic.  
  
But Videl knew Gohan must've had a reason for bringing her here to tell his story.  
  
And then he began. "This isn't easy at all. I brought you here, to this place, because to me, it's soothing."  
  
"It seems almost ghastly--like there are souls floating around in the air."  
  
"It does have that sort of atmoshere. I can't even remember how many died."  
  
Videl's eyes widened. "What?"  
  
Gohan's eyes smiled at her, even as his mouth stayed firm. "Nevermind. But hey, that's not what we came here to talk about."  
  
"Before you start, I would like to say something." Videl stated. "I, Videl Satan, officially apologize for my dad calling you the derogatory word for a gay male." Then a twinkle entered her eye. "But i won't apologize for the sexy part. Hey, my dad does know a 'good shag' when he sees one!"  
  
Gohan blanched. "TMI...TOO MUCH INFORMATION." He took a deep breath. "And now, ladies and gentlemen of the jury...time for my judgement day."  
  
"You don't have to say it like that! What could be so big, so humongous, so utterly graqnd, so hugely ama--"  
  
"Videl, I'm half alien. My father is an humanoid alien lifeform known as a Saiya-jin, and that makes me half, demi, part, etc."  
  
Videl looked at him for a minute.  
  
Then she burst into laughter. "Gohan, you are too funny! Your...*gasp* mission...*gasp* in life must be to...*gasp* giggle me to death!"  
  
Videl suddenly noticed that Gohan wasn't even slightly amused.  
  
"You were...you were telling the truth...weren't you?" Videl's eyes crossed slightly. "I need to sit down."  
  
Gohan looked at her worriedly. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Finish telling me. Finish telling me now so I can faint, already!"  
  
"Ooohkay..."  
  
  
***  
  
  
Gohan had suddenly stopped in his story. "What now?!" Videl asked eagerly.  
  
Gohan thought for a moment. 'I can't...I can't tell her about Cell...Now isn't the time.' "That's really all there is."  
  
Videl face faulted. "MORON! You had me all psyched up!"  
  
"Sorry!" Gohan replied, his hand behind his head in a nervous gesture.  
  
Her eyes narrowed. 'He's hiding something again. Oh well...I guess he's entitled to ONE secret.'"So...Is that all? For sure?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Well, then, Gohan Son, I love you!" And she glomped him viciously.  
  
"I like you a whole lot, too Videl! I'm not sure if I'm in love...but I could be getting closer..."  
  
Videl smiled. "Well, then, I've got my work cut out for me then, huh?"  
  
Laughing gleefully, the two left the forest.  
  
"Now Gohan, lets go buy you some BOXERS, or something. Yellow spandex?!"  
  
Gohan looked down to realize that he was, indeed, still wearing only his barely there shorts. "Oh...oh dear."  
  
*BLUSH*  
  
  
***  
  
  
Hercule rested his head upon his hands. "This isn't right."   
  
He glowered a bit, and then his eyes narrowed. "No way am I letting my precious Videl hang out with that space freak!!! I've got to do something!"  
  
And suddenly, the King of Afroes had a plan...a DEVIOUS plan.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Gohan felt a headache coming on.  
  
  
  
End Chapter  
  
  
Note: This chapter was a little slow. Sorry. But next chapter is Gohan and Videl's highschool graduation...And Hercules got a plan?!  
  
Um...The next chapter will be the last in the 'highschool arc...College is coming! Yay! And college is DA place for booze, chics and broken relationships...  
  
Well, hope you found this strange chappy enjoyable..look forward to seein' ya soon!  
  
  
Teaser:  
  
Gohan covered his face. Maybe if he didn't look at it, it would go away.  
  
'Goten and Trunks are NOT making out in the back of the auditorium during my graduation. This IS NOT HAPPENING!!!'  
  
Yet, strangely enough, it was...  
  
  
  
  
Note on Teaser: Don't read TOO much into it. It should be entertaining, to say the least. Love potion...uh oh!  
  
Maayacola 


	12. Why Videl Should Never Say I Hate You

Well, here it is. I'm still tweaking the other half of the chapter, so I'll slpit it up. I really don't want to, but since it's taking so long, I want to make you guys happy...  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Since my birthday is 1/29, the person who wrote review 129 will be getting something V/G cool in there inbox.  
  
Gee, the authors notes are really, really short today. Ah well.  
  
By the way, I kind of mock the way millons of people think Goten and Trunks should be a couple. I personally do think they were intended to be, but this is after GT. I mean...some people see them acting like best friends when they're five, and say: "Wow, we need DBZ Yaoi action. Let's make'm gay!" Hope this uh, doesn't offend anyone or anything. That's never my purpose.  
  
Urrr...Yeah. Jolt'll make you rant. *eyes wiggle*  
  
  
Why Videl Should Never Say I Hate You   
Chapter 12A   
  
  
Videl could never actually say she had been happier than she was at this moment, sitting in an annoyingly uncomfortable plastic chair, in annoyingly uncomfortable robes, and listening to a man with an annoyingly uncomfortable voice.  
  
She watched proudly as her boyfriend, Gohan Son, stood at the podium--he was Valedictorian of their graduating class, and made a speech about something Videl wasn't sure she understood.  
  
Of course, she wasn't really listening.  
  
She was too busy staring proudly at his ass.  
  
When Gohan ended his speech, he walked back over to his seat, Videl's eyes following every move.   
  
He turned back to smile at her, and she winked. 'Guess what i was doing, hot stuff?' she asked him with her eyes.  
  
He blushed.  
  
Loud screams from Gohan's strange friends and family hurt Videl's ears, but she thought it rather lucky of him to have so many people cheering him on.   
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
As they began to call names, Gohan relaxed in his chair. Nothing out of the ordinary had happened yet, and both the chibis and Vegeta were there.  
  
No buildings had exploded.  
  
No large fights had broken out.  
  
No one had shouted any of his secrets out across the vast auditorium.  
  
The day was looking up!  
  
Gohan scanned the crowd for his family, happy that for the first time ever, he had to LOOK. He saw his mother, Master Roshi, Tien, Launch, Krillon, Juunachigu (for those wondering, that's #18. Okay? Okay.), Bulma, Vegeta, Trunks and Goten...  
  
'Wait a second!'  
  
Gohan covered his face. Maybe if he didn't look at it, it would go away.  
  
'Goten and Trunks are NOT making out in the back of the auditorium during my graduation. This IS NOT HAPPENING!!!'  
  
Yet, strangely enough, it was...  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
//Flashback about 3 hours earlier//  
  
  
  
  
"Hey Trunks?"  
  
"Yeah Goten?"  
  
"Let's make something cool."  
  
Trunks looked at Goten questioningly. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean, why don't we...uh...make some cool candy in your mom's lab?"  
  
Nodding vigorously, Trunks agreed.  
  
After concocting a bluish substance out of completly random ingrediants, the boys smiled. It was almost complete.  
  
Goten spotted a purple-y substance on a far shelf. 'I bet that would taste yummy.' He ran over and grabbed it.   
  
"What's that Goten?"  
  
"I dunno. I can't read it. Can you?"  
  
"No, I can't read it either. Oh well. Dump it in!"  
  
The empty bottle rolled away, it's label clear as day. "LOVE POTION. WARNING: Extremely Dangerous."  
  
The madness had begun.  
  
  
//End Flashback//  
  
  
***  
  
  
Gohan wondered if he could shrivel up and die. 'They're like, six!! Oh, sick!'  
  
Videl also found herself wondering. "Is that even normal?"   
  
Erasa, who was sitting next to her, turned curiously. "What, Videl?"  
  
"There are two little boys making out in the back of the room."  
  
Erasa looked excited. "Where, where?!!"  
  
"Erasa?!"  
  
"I'm sorry, but I just love hot boy on boy action!!"  
  
(MCAN: Oh yeah. Where's my Gundamn Wing Yaoi?)  
  
Videl looked at her in disgust. "They're like, six?"  
  
Sighing, Erasa clasped her hands. "I wonder what it must be like for them-- six, and already pegged by millions of fans as a hot gay couple!"  
  
Eyes wide, Videl stared openly at the two. "The more I think about it, the more it reminds me of nasty kiddie porn."  
  
Erasa sweatdropped. "Have you ever, uh, SEEN one of those?"  
  
Videl pulled a mallet out of nowhere and bashed Erasa's head in.  
  
Sharpener, who made his presence known by whistling under his breath, cringed. "Never upset a PMSing babe." He added that to his file of random useful facts.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Trunks and Goten looked at each other, disgusted. "What did we just do?!"  
  
"It must have been the candy."  
  
"Thank god no one saw us."  
  
"I know! That would be horrible!"  
  
  
***  
  
  
Gohan's ears perked when they got to the S names.   
  
"Satan, Videl!" Videl looked stunning in what had to be the most annoyingly uncomfortable thing she had worn since prom.  
  
She smiled slyly and blew him a kiss as she walked past him off the stage. The student body whistled.  
  
"Son, Gohan!" Everyone cheered as their Valedictorian stood to get his diploma. 'I did it. I graduated from highschool! In a normal way!'  
  
"Sox, Sharpener!" Several girls threw panties.  
  
  
***  
  
  
The rest of Gohan's graduation was mostly uneventful, save for the time when his nearly pants fell down as he walked off the stage to meet his family. That, was, however, narrowly avoided by Gohan's really quick hands.  
  
(MCAN: You know I always make him lose random pieces of clothing!)  
  
Gohan smiled. "This has been and all around, nice, normal, adventure free day."  
  
With Videl on his arm, smiling at him in that adorably wicked way, Gohan thought that the day had turned out fairly nice.  
  
Krillon walked up to congratulate him. "You know, Gohan, I bet your old man would be real proud of you, boy. Even more proud than when you defeated Cell--Oh shit."  
  
Videl's face was a mask of disbelief.  
  
Perhaps Gohan had spoken a bit to soon.  
  
  
***TO BE CONTINUED***  
  
  
More of the chapter to come soon. It's not how I want it yet. But, as is the new norm, I'll leave a small teaser.  
  
  
  
  
"Gohan, how could you keep something like this from me?"  
  
"I dunno! It seemed like a good idea at the time!!"  
  
"GRRRR!!!!"  
  
"Oh, now I'm just leaping to tell you things! You're going to beat me up, aren't you?!"  
  
  
  
Hehe! Well, I'll be back soon! Ciao!! 


	13. Why Videl Should Never Say I Hate You B

Well I have returned. Much later than I thought I would return, too. Damn. Sorry bout that.  
  
  
Lately, it's been hard to find time to write, and all of chapter 12 was deleted due to my stupid ass computer. The result is a much shorter chapter 12b. Sorry for the delay.  
  
Thanks for the reviews! I really apreciate them.  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Twelve B...  
  
  
  
  
  
Gohan smiled. "This has been and all around, nice, normal, adventure free day."  
  
With Videl on his arm, smiling at him in that adorably wicked way, Gohan thought that the day had turned out fairly nice.  
  
Krillon walked up to congratulate him. "You know, Gohan, I bet your old man would be real proud of you, boy. Even more proud than when you defeated Cell--Oh shit."  
  
Videl's face was a mask of disbelief.  
  
Perhaps Gohan had spoken a bit to soon.  
  
Videl thought that perhaps Gohan might be a little bit less handsome with less teeth.  
  
Krillon grimaced awkwardly at this new development. He felt rather bad for Gohan, having to deal with the angy spitfire of a girl. It had to be hard for the strongest man in the universe to put up with that mess from a girl, anyhow.  
  
Strongest man in the univese...  
  
At that thought, Krillon might just be mashed potatoes by morning.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Hercule grinned as the Graduation Ceremony for Orange Star High ended. He had thought many hours to plot the evil devious plot that would, as plotted, seperate his beautiful daughter from that tight assed little mutant boy. Oh, and she would be glad to be away from him, if all went according to plan.  
  
Hercule suddenly felt the uge to laugh maniacally. "MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! MAWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"  
  
He choked.  
  
'Ah, well. I never was too good of an actor. The maniacally laugh just isn't working for me.' He settled for smiling viciously and rubbing his hands together. 'It's now time to start plan PGPD!'  
  
Hercule thought for a moment.  
  
'What did that stand for again?'  
  
  
***  
  
  
"Gohan, how could you keep something like this from me?"  
  
"I dunno! It seemed like a good idea at the time!!"  
  
"GRRRR!!!!"  
  
"Oh, now I'm just leaping to tell you things! You're going to beat me up, aren't you?!"  
  
"Yes, I am! After I dump you and tell you I never want to see you again!"  
  
"Videl, just let me explain!"  
  
Videl scowled at him. "I gave you a chance to explain. Give me one good reason why you should have kept this from me?"  
  
  
***  
  
  
Hercule grinned. 'Oh! Now I remember! Operation PGPD stands for Pull Gohan's Pant's Down! After all, that is my eville PLAN!! MWAHAHAHAHAHA*choke**cough**wheeze*HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!'  
  
  
***  
  
  
Gohan was silent for a moment. "I didn't want you to have that on your shoulders."  
  
"Have what on my shoulders, Gohan?" She asked condencendingly. "I know I'm a weak little girl, but really..."  
  
"No! I didn't want you to know what a horrible person your father was!"  
  
Videl lifted a brow.  
  
"I didn't want you...I didn't want you to have to accept the fact that everything you based your life on is a lie! That your father is a liar!"  
  
At this, anger pooled into Videl's eyes.  
  
"That my father is a liar?! You have the nerve to say that, Gohan Son?!"  
  
Krillon winced, and creeped away.   
  
"If the fact that my father is a horrible person is based on the fact that he lied about his role in the Cell Games..."  
  
Silently, with a lone tear streaking down his face, Gohan waited for the final blow.  
  
"If that's what makes him a horrible person, what makes you any better! I HATE YOU, Gohan! And I never want to see you again!!"  
  
Gohan looked in horror as Videl's tear streaked face disappeared into the crowded throng of people outside the school.  
  
And he felt his heart break.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Hercule looked almost disappointed. 'I didn't even get to carry out my amazing evil plan!'  
  
Logic would tell us that Hercule is stupid.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Videl rested her back against the brick wall, sobbing.  
  
'If that's what makes him a horrible person, what makes you any better! I HATE YOU, Gohan! And I never want to see you again!!'  
  
'If that's what makes him a horrible person, what makes you any better! I HATE YOU, Gohan! And I never want to see you again!!'  
  
'If that's what makes him a horrible person, what makes you any better! I HATE YOU, Gohan! And I never want to see you again!!'  
  
'If that's what makes him a horrible person, what makes you any better! I HATE YOU, Gohan! And I never want to see you again!!'  
  
"Why did I say that..."  
  
  
***  
  
  
Erasa couldn't even remember seeing Gohan anywhere after that. It wasn't almost as if he'd...almost as if he'd just disappeared.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
End Chapter Twelve.  
  
  
End Part ONE!!! YAY!!!  
  
  
Now, all that remains is Part 2, and The Epilogue thingy(part 3)!! College is next, and don't worry, there are plenty of funnies in store as Videl and Gohan find themselves at the same college!! Ahhhhh!!!  
  
  
Teaser:  
  
Gohan saw Videl and panicked. He turned and pushed his way into the nearest store.  
  
"Uh, sir? What ARE you doing in here?"  
  
Gohan found himself surrounded by underwear. He was in No-Man's land.  
  
"Oh dear god, I'm in Victoria's Secret."  
  
  
  
See ya'll soon!! Oyasumi-nasai!! 


	14. Why Gohan Should Avoid Chicks with Under...

The Way Things Should Be: College.  
  
Wow! I made it to part two! I'm so proud of myself. All that, and a bag of chips!  
  
  
  
DemonDancing, you were the 129th reviewer. YOu'll get a really cool email from me soon, with a bonus in it. Yay for you!  
  
Thanks for the reviews! You guys make me feel really special. So this chapter is a little longer than usual, just for you!  
  
  
  
  
Part 2.  
Chapter One.  
  
  
Why Gohan Should Avoid Chicks with Underwear.  
  
  
  
  
Videl Satan was singing in the shower as she washed up. In fact, she had been singing before she got into the shower, and before the time before she had got in the shower, too. It was frightening the neighbors, and the butler had been quite startled when the unfamiliar ring interrupted his favorite episode of 'Yan Can Cook'.  
  
You may be wondering what on earth could cause Videl Satan, daughter of the Champion of Earth, and protector of Satan City, to sing. Or, you may be wondering what all this singing is leading up to. Either way, Videl was singing because she had given herself a mission.  
  
Now, this was not just ANY mission. This was a mission of grave importance, one that could make or break her her college career. She had to choose a college.  
  
And choose a college she had. And not just any college. She had chosen Entirsil College, for the best, the brightest, and the I-want-to-get-the-hell-away-from-Satan-City students in the world.  
  
Her plan was foolproof. She would go to college, forget all about no-good-boyfriends, become famous, and leave her father's shadow.  
  
Hey, if she was on a roll, she might even forget Gohan had ever existed.  
  
'We all know that's not going to happen,' she thought bitterly to herself. 'After all this, I'm still in love with the fool.'  
  
Oh well. She'd be far, far away from him, and on her own. Videl threw up an arm with a shout, and rejoiced in her coming freedom.  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
He had to admit, had hadn't been feeling to well lately. 'Understatement. I feel like my heart has been torn out, eaten, regurgitated, and run over by a Mach truck.'  
  
Gohan wasn't sure when he'd get over it. He didn't think it would be any time soon. And the weight that he still hadn't told her about Mirai Trunks and a doomed future with Cell weighed heavily on his shoulders.  
  
Gohan knew his friends were worried about him. Damn, even Trunks and Vegeta were worried about him, and that in itself was nothing short of a miracle.  
  
In fact, Vegeta had approached him the other day about his new, quieter attitude. "Kid, are you sure you're okay?"  
  
Gohan had to admit it--he was touched. "Sure Vegeta. I'm fine. I just need some time. I'll be back to my perky self in a jiffy!"  
  
Vegeta hmphed. "First of all, if you are EVER, EVER 'perky' in my presence, I will rip you into pieces and nail you to the front of my house."  
  
Gohan gulped.  
  
"And secondly, if you EVER, EVER, use the word 'jiffy' around me again, I will rip you into pieces, put you in a blender, and then PAINT you onto the side of my house. Are we clear?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Well that had been productive.  
  
Now to pack.  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
He had chosen Entirsil College-- for the best, the brightest, and the I-want-to-get-the-hell-away-from-Satan-City students in the world. He was smart--it had been no trouble to get into a college on the other side of the world.   
  
'And the best part is...I'll be far away from Videl and all the pain.'  
  
  
***  
  
  
Videl surveyed the new campus. "It really is beautiful...The flowers and everything..." She stood at the center of the campus, having already checked her stuff into her room and met her new roommate, Protracta. 'What's with all my friends being named after school supplies?'  
  
"It is beautiful, isn't it?" Videl turned to see a young man with long lavender hair and blue eyes smiling down on her.  
  
"Yes." She smiled back. "My name's Videl. What's yours?"  
  
Inwardly, the young man gasped. Videl? That was Sensei's girl! Yet, he could sense Sensei, and he was trying to avoid her! A wicked idea entered his mind. 'So, Sensei and Videl aren't a couple? I'll bet I can help!' "My name is Mirai. Mirai Trunks. It's really a pleasure to meet you, Miss."  
  
Videl was glad to meet someone friendly.  
  
"Sorry, miss, but I have to go. See you soon!"  
  
"Bye, Mirai!"  
  
  
***  
  
  
Gohan could sense Videl's ki long before he entered the campus. His anxiety was slowly growing.  
  
"What were the odds of this happening?!"  
  
A young man walked out of the dorm building he was entering. "Hey man! What room you got?"  
  
Gohan smiled. "Room 129."  
  
The young man waggled his eyebrows. "Oh, you've got the purple haired fruit."  
  
Gohan scratched his head. "Uh...what?"  
  
"You got the lavender-haired, gay looking kid with the funny name. 'Mirai' something or other."  
  
Gohan's eyes widened. What else could happen?!  
  
  
***  
  
  
Apparently, much, much more.  
  
  
Videl was still standing in the same spot about 10 minutes after Mirai had left. 'What a nice fellow he was!'  
  
But Videl couldn't help but think that he was hiding something...'And the last thing I need is another guy with secrets!' She 'hmph'ed and turned around, about to head back to her dorm. But as she turned, she saw a familiar head of black hair out of the corner of her eye. But in a flash, it was gone.  
  
'It couldn't have been. It was just my imagination.'  
  
Yet, for an instant, her heart clenched.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Gohan wasn't paying much attention to where he was going as he left the campus bookstore. He was reading one of his new purchases as he walked down the sidewalk, enjoying the new book immensly.  
  
That was when he felt the jolt.  
  
He looked up.  
  
"Oh shit!"  
  
Gohan saw Videl and panicked. He turned and pushed his way into the nearest store.  
  
"Uh, sir? What ARE you doing in here?"  
  
Gohan found himself surrounded by underwear. He was in No-Man's land.  
  
"Oh dear god, I'm in Victoria's Secret."  
  
"That's right sir. Now WHY are you in here?"  
  
"I can honestly say I have never been more embarrassed in my life. But honestly? I was running from an ex-girlfriend, and not paying attention to where I was going."  
  
"Oh." The store worked, a young red-haired girl, looked over the man as he untangled himself from the underwear. He was quite the looker.  
  
"I'm sorry! I hope I don't get you in trouble!" Gohan looked guiltily at the woman from the corner of his eye. "Can I make it up to you?"  
  
The red head, who's name was Reika, grinned. "Sure, handsome. What cha doing Frinday night?"  
  
  
***  
  
  
Reika grinned. She had a hot date tomorrow night!  
  
She looked up as a young, dark haired girl walked in. "Excuse me, miss, but did a dark haired man just come in here?"  
  
Reika's eyes widened. The ex-girlfriend, perhaps? "No ma'am. A guy? In here? You've got to be kidding!"  
  
The dark-haired girl smiled sadly. "You're right. Well, it was a shot in the dark. Sorry to disturb you!"  
  
Reika felt almost guilty. Almost.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Gohan put a hand to his forehead. "How do I get myself into these situations?"  
  
"I dunno, sensei! But hey, what can your lowly student do to help you out!"  
  
"Mirai, what the hell are you doing here?!"  
  
  
End Chapter 13.  
  
  
  
Well, that's that! It really heats up soon, when Videl can't decide which she values more--her pride or Gohan!  
  
  
Teaser--  
  
  
"Sorry, I couldn't quite see trough the fog of horseradish dip."  
  
"Ugh!"  
  
"But it was really fortunate about the shrimp going up my nose! Now I can't smell your horrible, tasteless perfume."  
  
"AAAAARG!" 


	15. Why Videl Should Avoid Popular Restauran...

Hi! Sorry this took so long...My computer's been broken.Expect 5 chapters over the course of this weekend.  
  
  
I want to address a few things:   
  
One: Any use of stereotypes in this are for superficial reasons only. I personally don't believe in stereotypes, but they make for good laughs.   
  
Two: Demon Dancing, leave your email and I'll send you something neat for being my 129th reviewer.  
  
Three: To all of you who have commented on whether or not Trunks and Goten are a couple: It doesn't matter. This is a Gohan and Videl story. And I think the only use for me to pair them up would be for comedic purposes. They're a good laugh already.  
  
Four: I am NOT anti yaoi. You'll notice this if you read some of my other stories. I write shounen ai, people! Just not in this story.  
  
  
Thanks for all the stupendous reviews!!  
  
  
  
  
  
And now, the long awaited Part 2, chapter 2!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Why Videl Should Avoid Popular Restaurants.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Gohan put a hand to his forehead. "How do I get myself into these situations?"  
  
"I dunno, sensei! But hey, what can your lowly student do to help you out!"  
  
"Mirai, what the hell are you doing here?!"  
  
***  
  
  
  
"Well, it's nice to see you too Gohan-sensei!"  
  
"You know that's not what I said."  
  
"Well, a guy can hope is alternate universe future teacher has a few manners!"  
  
"It's me who needs manners?! What are you doing here, Mirai?"  
  
"Actually, I've been informed of a little problemo between you and Miss Videl.I met her today--she's quite the hottie, by the way, and I am just the thing to fix a broken relationship!"  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Chicks dig the hair."  
  
"Chicks think you're the sensitive gay type."  
  
"I am not! I'll have you know I was engaged to a lovely young lass in my timeline!" Trunks thought it best not to mention this lovely lass' identity, or why he was no longer enegaged to her. He didn't sense any good coming from that.  
  
"So...One question. Why do you know about Videl?"  
  
"Well, gee, in my timeline, you were kinda married to her."  
  
Gohan stared.  
  
  
  
***  
  
Videl pondered the man she had met earlier as she walked through the campus garden.   
  
'Mirai Trunks. What a strange name...'.  
  
She pondered a bit more.   
  
'He seemed like the sensitive gay type...'  
  
But still, Videl couldn't shake the feeling that the guy looked familiar. Like someone she had met before...  
  
  
***  
  
  
"In your timeline, I was married to Videl."  
  
"Well yeah. And then, you guys both kicked the bucket."  
  
"But, in your timeline, I was married to Videl."  
  
"Uh huh. Which is why, when I felt some kind of ripple in the timestream, I knew something must be wrong, so I--"  
  
"In your timeline, I was married to Videl."  
  
"Alright, I'll admit it! Bulma made me come!"  
  
Gohan looked at Mirai with something akin to disbelief. "In your timeline, I was married to Videl."  
  
Mirai was feeling slightly annoyed. "Yes. Because you got married, you have a lovely daughter who won't be born if you don't get your act together!!! So you're going to go make up, RIGHT NOW!!!"  
  
That shook Gohan out of his trance. "Oh, I can't. I have a date tonight."  
  
Mirai's eye twitched.   
  
But then he thought about it. 'Maybe I could make Videl jealous of Gohan and this other girl!'  
  
"So...Where you guys going?"  
  
"Oh..Out to eat at some restaurant called 'Akebeko'."  
  
Mirai smiled a scary little smile.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
Videl wasn't paying attention when she ran into someone just ahead of her. She looked up to see the odd man from before. "Hello Mirai."  
  
"Hello Videl. Actually,I was looking for you..." He mumbled as he bent over to pick up her books, offering several million of his fangirls a nice view of his backside. "I wanted you to go to dinner with me."  
  
Videl was startled.'Maybe not so gay.' She hadn't been out on a date since...Well, since that traitorous backstabber with the adorable smile and cute backside--AARG! Maybe it was time to try something new.  
  
"Uh sure...I guess. When?"  
  
"Actually tonight. I had a meeting with my mother at the Akebeko planned, but she cancelled last minute. So I figured 'Why not take that lovely Videl?'" He laughed, and she joined hesitantly.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"I'll pick you up at seven."  
  
Videl scrawled her dorm number and room on a scrap of notebook paper and shoved it into his hand. "Sure thing."  
  
As she smiled at Mirai, he felt his heart stop. The smile that was so achingly similar to hers...He shook it off, and smiled back.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Gohan forced a smile on his face as he held out his arm to the 'lovely Reika'. She smelled like the makeup department at Bloomingdales, and was wearing what Gohan would describe as a piece of red dental floss. If it had been Videl, she would have been dressed much classier...  
  
'Reika is not Videl. No one is Videl...'  
  
Gohan exercised a little more willpower to keep the smile fixed on his face. "Shall we?"  
  
As Reika smiled, Gohan's sensitive sight picked up the slight cracks in her cakey makeup. He lips were overly red, too, he noticed. The color of raw hemorroids.  
  
"We shall." She replied in a voice that she might have consided *shudder* seductive.'C'mon Gohan, just one night with the witch,' he thought to himself.  
  
This was going to be hell.  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
Mirai Trunks had to admit, the girl looked good. Videl was dressed tastefully in a midnight blue ansemble, with a light touch of makeup-- Not too much. She really was a naturally pretty girl. He offered her his arm.  
  
"Shall we?"  
  
She smiled, and Mirai's sensitive sight could see no flaws in her perfect, natural skin. Her lips were a light pink color, like winter rose.  
  
"We shall."She replied in a voice that was innocently seductive, and it caused Trunks to shudder despite himself. 'C'mon Trunks, think FUTURE MOTHER IN LAW...'he thought to himself.  
  
This was going to be hell.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Gohan surveyed the restaurant, wondering briefly about the eeire smile Trunks had displayed earlier when he had mentioned the Akebeko. (Sorry, couldn't resist.)He and Reika had already ordered, and he could see nothing AMUSING about the place.   
  
As he looked to his left, he knew why as he watched the two enter with a sinking feeling in his stomach. "Oh god."  
  
Reika looked up. "What's wrong, Gohan, darling?"  
  
Gohan looked positively green, much like his Namekian friend. "I-- I need to--I need to leave!" He rose, and turned, before running strainght into the waiter carrying his and Reika's food choices. The waiter fell onto him, and Gohan in turn fell into Reika, sending them into a pile of food, dental floss, and tuxedos.  
  
"Gohan, you're standing on my boob!"  
  
  
"Sorry, I couldn't quite see trough the fog of horseradish dip."  
  
"Ugh!"  
  
"But it was really fortunate about the shrimp going up my nose! Now I can't smell your horrible, tasteless perfume."  
  
"AAAAARG!"  
  
As they untangled themselves, Gohan grinned roguishly. "Listen Reika, I don't think it's going to work out. You just aren't my type."  
  
The girl was outraged. "You aren't my type either."  
  
"I know. I just don't pay for lapdances."  
  
"Are you calling me a whore?!"  
  
"You said it, not me!"  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAARG!!"  
  
Reika stormed out.  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Videl couldn't help it. The whole situation as she and Mirai walked in was just so funny! THe man in the tuxedo was telling the stutishly dressed woman off, and he was doing it with a piece of shrimp stuck up his nose!  
  
She started giggling.  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Gohan heard giggling coming from behind him. He turned, and founfd himself lost in a familiar pair of blue eyes.  
  
  
  
End Chapter 2  
  
  
Yay!  
  
It's been a while, eh? More soon. Just lemme sleep a little.  
  
  
  
Teaser--  
  
  
Gohan walked into his room to see something quite unusual.  
  
Trunks, wearing nothing but a towel, was dancing seductively to Gloria Estefan music holding a pencil as a mic.  
  
"Oh, the joys of college."  
  
  
See you next time, space cowboy  
  
Chapter 3: Why Gohan Should Avoid Angry Chicks With Semi-Automatics. 


	16. Why Gohan Should Avoid Naked Men

GOMEN!GOMEN!GOMEN!GOMEN!GOMEN!GOMEN!GOMEN!GOMEN!GOMEN!GOMEN!GOMEN!GOMEN!GOMEN!GOMEN!GOMEN!GOMEN!GOMEN!GOMEN!GOMEN!GOMEN!GOMEN!GOMEN!GOMEN!GOMEN!GOMEN!GOMEN!GOMEN!GOMEN!GOMEN!GOMEN!GOMEN!GOMEN!GOMEN!GOMEN!GOMEN!GOMEN!GOMEN!GOMEN!GOMEN!GOMEN!GOMEN!GOMEN!GOMEN!GOMEN!GOMEN!GOMEN!GOMEN!GOMEN!GOMEN!GOMEN!GOMEN!GOMEN!GOMEN!GOMEN!GOMEN!GOMEN!GOMEN!GOMEN!GOMEN!GOMEN!GOMEN!GOMEN!GOMEN!GOMEN!GOMEN!GOMEN!GOMEN!GOMEN!GOMEN!GOMEN!GOMEN!GOMEN!GOMEN!GOMEN!GOMEN!GOMEN!GOMEN!GOMEN!GOMEN!GOMEN!GOMEN!GOMEN!GOMEN!GOMEN!GOMEN!GOMEN!GOMEN!GOMEN!GOMEN!GOMEN!GOMEN!GOMEN!GOMEN!GOMEN!GOMEN!GOMEN!GOMEN!GOMEN!GOMEN!GOMEN!GOMEN!GOMEN!GOMEN!GOMEN!GOMEN!GOMEN!GOMEN!GOMEN!GOMEN!GOMEN!GOMEN!GOMEN!GOMEN!GOMEN!GOMEN!GOMEN!GOMEN!GOMEN!GOMEN!GOMEN!GOMEN!GOMEN!GOMEN!GOMEN!GOMEN!GOMEN!GOMEN!GOMEN!GOMEN!GOMEN!GOMEN!GOMEN!GOMEN!GOMEN!GOMEN!GOMEN!GOMEN!GOMEN!GOMEN!GOMEN!GOMEN!GOMEN!GOMEN!GOMEN!GOMEN!GOMEN!GOMEN!GOMEN!GOMEN!GOMEN!GOMEN!GOMEN!GOMEN!GOMEN!GOMEN!GOMEN!GOMEN!GOMEN!GOMEN!GOMEN!GOMEN!GOMEN!GOMEN!GOMEN!GOMEN!GOMEN!GOMEN!GOMEN!GOMEN!GOMEN!GOMEN!GOMEN!GOMEN!GOMEN!GOMEN!GOMEN!GOMEN!GOMEN!GOMEN!GOMEN!GOMEN!GOMEN!GOMEN!GOMEN!GOMEN!GOMEN!GOMEN!GOMEN!  
GOMEN FOR THE LONG WAIT!!!! Watashi o yaruse!!!  
Part 2, Chapter Three.  
  
Why Gohan Should Avoid Naked Men.  
Gohan stared, mesmerized, into a familiar pair of blue eyes."Videl?" he whispered softly, and he noticed her eyes widen inperceptibly. Her soft giggling quieted.  
  
His eyes hardened. 'I can't let just seeing her do this to me. She told me she wanted nothing to do with me anymore!'  
  
Trunks was still laughing. "Man, you have a shrimp up your nose!"  
  
Gohan and Videl turned to the young, purple haired man in disbelief. He was doubled over laughing.  
  
Gohan felt his scowl become more pronounced. "Trunks, what the HELL are you doing here?"  
  
Trunks stopped laughing. "Well, Gohan, I met this really nice girl..." He turned to Videl. "Videl, meet Gohan."  
  
Feeling his heart lurch, Gohan clenched his teeth. "We've met."  
  
And Gohan stalked off.  
****  
"You know Gohan?"Trunks asked, inwardly cackling maniacally. This matchmaking was more fun than watching monkeys tap dance in hula skirts!  
  
Videl's eyes narrowed. "We used to go out." Her tone brooked no further discussion.  
  
Trunks didn't take the hint. "Oh? What happened?"  
  
"He wasn't honest with me."  
  
"Gohan is a pretty honest guy."  
  
"Oh really? How much do you know about him?"  
  
"Everything I have a right to know."  
  
"Which is how much?"  
  
"Exactly how much he wanted me to know."  
  
"And how much is that?"  
  
"Everything I have a right to know."  
  
"Do you realize that you say a lot without really saying anything at all?" Videl asked exasperatedly.  
  
"It's a gift."  
  
"I'll show you a gift." She mumbled.  
  
Trunks grinned, and patted her on the head. "You know what? I think you still like him."  
  
"Do not."  
  
"Do too."  
  
"Do not."  
  
"Do too."  
  
"Do not."  
  
"Do too."  
  
"Do not."  
  
"Do too."  
  
"Do not."  
  
"Do too."  
  
"Growl."  
  
"You wanna know why I think so?" He asked softly.  
  
"Sure." Videl's stomach clenched.  
  
"Your eyes lit up when you saw him across the room. Your face flushed, and you started biting your lip. You were inwardly cheering for him when he tussled with that woman."  
  
Videl looked up at him in surprise.  
  
"You have gentle eyes that speak volumes, my dear. Like an ocean's depth..."  
  
"That's...deep, Mirai. And kinda creepy."  
  
"And let me tell you, it's a good thing your eyes are gentle. You look like you've got a mean right hook."  
  
"Why am I here?"  
  
"You're allowing me to get to know you better on the premise of a date which you are conviently using to forget about being in love with your ex-boyfriend who I am, incedentally, related to in a not quite blood manner."  
  
"Right." Videl grinned. "Shall we continue?"  
  
"Certainly, my dear."  
***  
Gohan was searching high and low for Mirai Trunks, mouth set in a grim line. What was the little bastard up to, anyhow?!  
  
'Well, I might as well check my room...'  
Gohan walked into his room to see something quite unusual.  
  
Trunks, wearing nothing but a towel, was dancing seductively to Gloria Estefan music holding a pencil as a mic.  
  
"Come on everybody gotta do that conga, no you can't control your body any longa!"  
  
"Oh, the joys of college."  
  
At this point, Gohan remembered what he'd gone looking for Trunks for in the first place.  
  
"Trunks!"  
  
Trunks stopped dancing, and a guilty flush found it's way onto his face as he quickly pulled a T-shirt over his head. "Ahhh...This isn't what it looks like."  
  
"Yes it is. You were shaking your ass to Gloria Estefan in our dorm room, like a little girly man."  
  
"Ahahaha...Please don't tell anyone."  
  
"Riiiiiight. So anyway..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"What were you doing going out with Videl?!"  
***  
Sumimasen for the long wait!! So sorry!!! 


End file.
